Hidden Talent
by Kytesama
Summary: 17yearold Naruto Uzumaki is the famous artisan Called Kyuubi. Only thing is that no one knows this. Now Naruto's met Sasuke, a hotshot company owner who's lusting after our favorite little blond.SasuNaru More! Chapter 1-3 Re-posted.
1. Hidden Life

Title: Hidden Talent

Rating: M (Take A guess why!)

Summary: 17-year-old Naruto Uzumaki is one part of the famous artisan called Kyuubi. Only thing is that no one knows this other than the two people who have grown up with him. Now Naruto's met Sasuke, a hot-shot company owner who's lusting after our favorite little blond, but he doesn't know about Naruto's alias, plus their relationship didn't get off on the right foot, Seeing as how Sasuke ran right into Naruto With his car. Oh dear, this is gonna be good...

Pairings: SasuNaru, NejiGaa, ShikaKiba, ShinoChoji, KakaIru, way more when I get started...

Blanket Disclaimer: I tried, Ifailed, Now the ceilings are laughing at me... (Basically I don't own Naruto)

Warnings: shonen Ai, Yaoi, Fluff, smut, you know the usual?

Dedications?: None... Just kidding, this is a Birthday fic for HamShibuya! Happy (Belated) Birthday! I hope This make it up to you!

Chapter started: 9:38 PM 6/1/2007  
Chapter finished: 5:32 PM 6/3/2007  
Chapter posted: 6:05 PM 6/3/2007  
Chapter re-written/edited started: 12:51 AM 6/10/2009  
Chapter re-written/edited finished: 1:07 PM 6/17/2009  
Chapter re-posted: 1:02 PM 6/18/2009

* * *

A/n: All right, I thought about writing like fifty one-shots for Ham, but then I would have broken my laptop again, and been chased by rabid fan-guys and girls, and squirrls.

Miran: I WANT COFFEE!!!

Nette: She's gonna be in a caffine induced coma soon, seeing how many cups she's drinking, because of the "Graduations" She has to attend and Take care of all of her tiny cousins.

Miran: GET THE CHAINSAW!!! THE FuckING CEILING'S LAUGHING AT ME!!!!!

Nette: Fuck NO!! GET AWAY FROM THE FuckING TOOLS!!!

Miran: I WANTITIWANTIT!!!!! IWANTTHECHAINSAWYOUAFERwHOCAN'TgetLAID!!!

Nette: ... +(Twitch)

Miran: ...

Nette: SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (turns to readers) Read&review, Please Enjoy!

* * *

Edited A/n: Hey! Alright I was looking through this chapter and found a lot of glaring mistakes and to put it plainly, they irritate me. So therefore I decided to edit and re-write a couple of things while trying to keep it the same as it used to be. I tried to do this to it while using the original chapter as a skelington, bevause two years ago I wasn't as articulate as I am now. Don't worry I haven't edited much because it is just getting from point A to B, so Please enjoy? ^//.//^

* * *

Prolouge(Or chapter one, depends on how you look at things.)

NARUTO POV

_**Hidden Life**-_

_'I am what you would call an Artisan. This is because I wouldn't say artist, or writer per say. The reason is because you have to be dedicated to your art to be called either title. I'm not, because I'd rather spread myself over many different art forms, because only being one thing is boring._

_'Sure I write but, I also draw, paint, photograph, make building plans, write songs, and design things, basically whatever capture's my interest at the time and I can do good enough to sell. At any rate, I am Kyuubi-sensei, the famous artisan, who has written one of the manga legands, "_Hell is a Place Called Home,"_ designed the school that I'm supposed to be going to later on, as my new guardian has informed me so, made a musical genius that I called,_ "An Angel's Sorrow", _and painted at least 40 different priceless master pieces that the media dubbed, "_The Images of Magic."

_'Ha, Those stupid tabloids would love to get inside my head. They love me. Or at least, they don't know me. You remember, right? I'm the biggest mystery, as so voted in all of Japan. No wait, that survey was taken in Tokyo. My only home._

_'Now here I am, on my way to my Grandmother's best friend's House in a city called Konoha, who is also my 'God' mother of sorts. I have to live with her for at least a year. How the fuck am I supposed to keep my secret from her? She knows everything!_

_'And the people at my "new" school? They are probably as nosy as the others! Why can't they accept that I have no time to be socializing with those idiots, I have to figure out how to get my crap to my editor after all._

_'Shit. Where am I?'_ I snapped out of the daze that hung over me and looked up for a sign.

"Downtown Konoha" said the sign that hung over me. I stared at the sign for a couple of minutes, then I looked around, 'HOW _THE HELL DID I END UP HERE?!?_' I didn't see how I did end up there, so I just kept walking until a little spot of information decided to become known once more to me...

"Oh yeah, I'm supposed to see that lady, at twelve and it's... 1:20?!!?" **'FUCK!!!! I'm LATE!!'** I started running toward the cafe we had agreed to met at, and as I started to run across the road, I heared a car horn and I suddenly felt a blinding pain.

It felt like my ribs were cracking and I saw black coming in almost completely covering the red that I saw at first... I could feel something leaving me, and soon everything began to fade... into a mixture of black and crimson.

I heard paniced voices and screaming. 'What the hell just happened?' I remembered this question as I faded slowly into a abyss...

* * *

Normal POV-

The guy who ran over our blonde on the other hand quickly stopped the car, one thought running through his mind. _'Shit.'_

Hurriedly, he opened his door and picked up the injured blonde and decided to drive him to the hospital, seeing how he wasn't in the condition to go there himself. Gently he placed the boy in the passenger seat of his car and glared at anyone who wanted to say anything. _'Shit, I hope you can make it to the hospital idiot.'_ He winced at the broken windshield. _'I'll fix it later.'_

* * *

A/n: Short but sweet and it introduces the story. Just so you know, I have no idea how it's supposed to feel when you get hit by a car. Only Ham does.

Miran: ... (Cowering in the corner)

Nette: Please Review and continue to read! With love from us this is

Lynette&Miranda signing off!

* * *

Questions filled with beautiful music:

Should I continue?

Does It suck?

Am I just worrying too much?


	2. Hidden Personality

Chapter started: 5:09 PM 6/4/2007  
Chapter finished: 4:47 PM 6/12/2007  
Chapter Posted: 4:53 PM 6/12/2007  
Chapter re-written/edited started: 9:27 PM 7/10/2009  
Chapter re-written/edited finished: 11:42 PM 7/11/2009  
Chapter re-posted: 6:54 PM 8/14/2010  
Chapter re-written/edited betad: 12:00 AM 7/11/2009

**Edit note**: Oh my god! This chapter sucks so bad I want to lock myself in my closet, and cry. It's a good thing that I still have dignity because I'm not going to do that; instead, I'll edit this piece of Pie shit. Please tell me if I re-did it better, so review please?

Also, HOLY SHIT IT'S BEEN TWO YEARS SINCE I WROTE THIS CHAPTER?

A/n: Oh god. Miran left. SHE LEFT.

Miran: (-Is on a one month vacation to Mexico-)

Nette: I'm alone...

I'm really terribly alone.

(-Crickets chirping in the background...-)

Anyways, Since Miranda DITCHED me. I think the replying of Review falls to me. Damn brat. WE HAD A FUCKING DEAL!

Besides 10 reviews? That's more than I got for any other fictions that I wrote, and with only one chapter. It took The Academy Like 8-chapters to get freaking' 22. Well anyways thanks to you all. Seeing how I'm kind of bitchy, I'm sorry if I sound ungrateful. Fuckin' Miranda Alex

THANK YOU TO ALL THAT REVIEWED- As in:

**Allys777- Sprig- PirateCaptainBo- Leannamiko- Munia- NayNayLuv'sU- Anime Lass- Kakashi1013- Ska Chick and Anime Freak- iloveme5895-**

I am not worthy of such praise. Only Miran. But she's gone so...

LAY THE FUCKING PRAISE DOWN UPON ME!

**Chapter 2 - Hidden Personality**

**NARUTO POV**

_'Hey, it's me again! I just got out of the hospital._

_Apparently, I got run over by a car. It's a big one too, and it's really nice. (1) The bastard who was driving it is now giving me a ride to my hotel/apartment thing._

_Also, apparently, I broke his windshield. Serves him right for not stopping. It still worries me; it's a really expensive car to get fixed. I hope he doesn't make me pay for it, I may be a world famous idol, but it was his fault._

_Oh, um, I guess I should describe what's going on, right?_

_Well it all started when I woke up..._

**~FLASHBACK~**

**Normal POV**

"Good he's waking up," spoke a dark-raven haired beauty, who was standing next to the bed. The nurse paused in checking the vitals on the screen, and glanced at the boy on the bed in astonishment.

Apparently the young man near the bed was right, the blonde was groaning slightly and getting up. "That's impossible!" She exclaimed, "He's not supposed to be up that soon. You only ran over him about two hours ago!"

"Ow. Where am I?"(2) Asked Naruto. He looked up into the boy who was standing on the side's eyes. "And who are you?" The young boy ran his head over his head, through the blonde spikes. His hand paused at a spot and he rubbed harder, wrinkling his nose, all without breaking eye contact with the pale beauty.

The raven-haired boy froze when he met the other's eyes. They were a deep azure, clearer and even more blue than the skies. And much more beautiful, like the rarest sapphires. But still, at the same time, the pools of blue held an air of innocence. The other boy closed his eyes and turned toward the nurse as she spoke. Suddenly the raven felt empty. As if his heart, ached... as if it was empty, craving the feeling that the beautiful eyes had caused...

"Umm, you're in a hospital, Uzumaki-san. Uchiha-sama, ran over you." She blushed and motioned to the boy at the right side of the bed, next to him.

Without glancing at the other boy, Naruto freaked. "WHAT? How the hell-?" he yelled, eyes going wide with shock.

"Dobe, you've been in here for two hours because I ran your ass over with my car, because you ran across the street without looking both ways, and at the same time almost killing yourself. Now was that hard to comprehend?"

"Fuck off Teme, I am not a Dobe!" Naruto yelled from the hospital bed. The raven's eyes went wide. He wasn't used to people saying anything against his word. But Naruto ignored that and thought, 'Oh shit !'

"Brat, don't you have to meet someone?" Asked a female voice that belonged to the next person who entered the room. "Someone you FORGOT, perhaps?" The blond literally shrunk back. The Uchiha had a sudden urge to comfort the frightened blonde, and had no idea why.

He was left clueless as the blonde whimpered softly, "O-oh, hi... Tsunade-baa-chan." A wave of silence washed over the room. It turned out to be the calm before the storm.

All of a sudden the tense calm was shattered as the busty woman started to shout, "YOU LITTLE BASTARD! YOU FUCKING LEFT ME WAITING FOR YOU FOR MORE THAN AN HOUR THEN I GET CALLED TO THE HOSPITAL JUST TO SEE YOUR ASS ON THE SURGERY TABLE BECASUE YOU DECIDED TO PLAY IN TRAFFIC! (3) NOW GO GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR AND FUCKING PACK BECAUSE YOU ARE IN MY FUCKING CUSTOIDY THIS YEAR!" yelled Tsunade to Naruto. The only thought in the room was, 'holy shit.' "Naruto, get a ride with Sasuke to your hotel and FUCKING PACK! MAKE SURE YOU GET EVERYTHING, BECAUSE I WANT YOU AT MY HOUSE AT FIVE PM SHARP, BRAT!" The boy, now named as Sasuke, and Naruto ran for their lives once Tsunade started to throw things.

Once they were out of range Naruto collapsed into laughter. Sasuke looked at him like he was either A: Crazy, B: Stupid or C: All of the above. He was going with C. "Dobe, Lets go." He said coldly. No longer giving into the warmth that the blonde's blue eyes held. He ignored the feeling of happiness when Naruto had started laughing caused in him. Now he was back to being Sasuke Uchiha, the owner of Chidori Incorporations. (A/n: All of with will crumble at the look of the incredible Uke Puppy Pout! Sasuke: -Seme Glare- Nette: that don't work on me! I'm a Seme too, so says this online quiz! -Sticks out tongue.)

Anyways, Naruto snapped out of his laughing fit and glared at the raven, yelling, "DON'T CALL ME THAT TEME!" 'Seme?' was going through Sasuke's mind, perking him up slightly, and making him smirk. 'Well of course I'll be Seme if you'd be my Uke, Naruto.' (A/n: SasUKE is a prev!) "Anyways, should we go? I need to pick up my mail," said Naruto, shrugging at the information that he let slip. Also he was slightly nervous about the expression on the other boy's face.

"Hurry up then Dobe," spoke Sasuke as he walked toward the black vehicle with a broken windshield. Wincing slightly, he made a mental note to get that fixed.

**End FLASHBACK**

**Naruto POV**

_'So that explains why I'm here in this car... with the bastard._' I casted a glance toward said bastard, and admired his profile a bit. The boy sitting next to me had gorgeous black hair that I knew from earlier shown slightly blue in the sun, dark gorgeous eyes that were like looking into oblivion, and skin as pale as rice paper, looking just as frail. '**And he beautifully attractive,'** Supplied the voice in the back of my mind.

_'Shut up. I'm not attracted to the Teme, err... What's his name?_' I glanced away from the driver.

**'It's Uchiha Kit.' **(4) Spoke Kyuubi. He was the old fox demon that lived within me. Usually he only woke up to torment and embarrass me, and usually succeeded.

_'Yes, yes of course Kyuu. Uchiha-Teme.' _I nodded slightly, making sure not to be too obvious.

**'Hm, it has a nice ring to it.'**

"Dobe, we're here." A slightly cold voice suddenly spoke, breaking into my thoughts.

"I'm not a dobe Teme!" I shot back, snapping my head up. 'What an asshole.'

"You act like you are," He said turning off the car.

"Shut up." I got out and walked inside, not stopping until I got up to the front desk, "Yo, Tenten-chan, is there any mail for me today?" I asked, waving with my right hand in greeting.

"Yeah, You got a couple of packages, and one of them was wet so it opened, and..." She said, with barely concealed excitement. My eyes widened.

"And?" 'Oh please tell me she didn't see...'

"YOU DIDN'T FUCKING TELL ME THAT YOU HAVE ALL FIRST ADDITIONS OF KYUUBI-SENSEI'S COMPLETE WORKS?" 'Oh great she said it.'

People stopped and looked at me; even the teme looked a little surprised. **'Aww, bad day Kit, first your late for your meeting with that crazy Bitch, then you get run over, and now this? I pity you.'** I knew I was in deep shit because Kyuubi of all people just told me that he pitied me. I waited until someone broke the silence with a cough, that seemed to set the rabid fangirls off, because then they started to run after me, asking if they could buy my books. This is because there were only ten first editions of Kyuubi-sensei's books, usually only gifted to special people, like me, my editor, and contest winners. The general public usually only were able to buy the second and up editions. Therefore the first editions were unusually valuable especially because they all had extra special artwork in them as well.

Anyway, back to reality, _'Shut up Kyuu, It's your fault that I got in this business in the first place, with your connections, trying to sell my amateur art.'_ I jumped behind the counter, grabbed my packages and made a run for it

**'True, true. But still it got you money!'** Once I got to the elevator, I jumped in, pushing the close doors buttons and the button for my floor. Once it closed I leaned against the wall and started freaking out, as the feeling of being weightless caught up with me. I trembled as I felt the walls quiver.

_'I hate elevators!' I groaned, 'I should have grabbed Uchiha... I need someone to cling to...'_ I thought as the tears rolled down my cheeks. I slid down to the floor and clung to my knees, sobbing softly.

1-okay so I'm a fucking random person, Sue me. I thought it was funny, admiring the car that almost killed you.

2-Origanally I thought to make Naruto all bitchy. The line was going to be, "Well it just looks like I'm just a fucking miracle, doesn't it? And it seems that the doctor that healed me was fucking Jesus Christ" FYI: I am not insulting Anyone, I'm sorry for the shot, but I said that to one of my friends when she knocked me out with a baseball bat. Or rather she wasn't a friend.

3- Actually, I just realized this is what my older brother's used to tell me to go do when I annoyed them, in fact their exact words were, "Get the hell out of here and go play in traffic you little weirdo." ... Yeah they were really loving...

4- YEA! Kyuubi chan's here!

Now it's a Cliffy, because I really don't know where to go right now. Sorry. Well at least it's longer than the other one (Not including the A.n. and stuff.)

A/n: I can't believe that it took a week to turn out shit like that. I feel so pathetic. I guess this is what happens when you leave me alone to fend for myself.

Ceiling: You're not alone.

Nette: Yes I am. Now go away. (Locks Ceiling-san back on to the house.)

Ceiling: (From Far Away) call me if you need me.

Nette: Go to hell. I'm perfectly fine being alone. I think?

Lately I've gotten into the habit of reading Naruto&HPXovers. If you know of any good ones, send me them and I'll check it out, Even if they're your own, I want to read them.

Review please!

**Questions filled with beautiful music:**

-Would you like for Itachi to come in? If so, with who? And it cannot be:

Sasuke-Naruto-Neji-Gaara-Shikamaru-Kiba-Shino-Choji-Kakashi-or-Iruka

-Should I make Sakura A Bitch or a friend? Or a slut? I really don't like her so it wouldn't be very hard if I make her a bitch, and if I make her a really good friend I would be a little troubled but I can wait till Miran emails me a overview on how her character could be, and integrate that into the story. The slut would be the same. But still the bitch may put a damper on my plans... Dammit I don't know.

-I really need some help and inspiration for "Are you really that stupid?" I need to get some ideas on how to compose the next chapter. PLEASE HELP!

-Oh and PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE don't Tell Miran that I told you her middle name! She hates the fact that she was named after her father! Even though it's a Unisex name!


	3. An IMPORTANT Author's Note

Alright I'm going to dissapear for a while because I've broken the laptop. (THIS TIME I DID IT!!) Anyways, I don't know how long it'll take to get fixed but i'll try to review still, and I'm putting "Are you afraid of falling?" Up for adolption. Please PM me if you want more info. I'll be doing all of my typing at school so it'll be very limited. SORRY!!

Lynette

PS, Miranda and I only use my Laptop to write for a specific reason. Neither of our parents check it. PSS, I love you all.


	4. Hidden Past

Chapter started: 11:42 PM 6/23/2007  
Chapter finished: 9:43 PM 10/7/2007  
Chapter Posted: 7:10 AM 10/10/2007  
Chapter re-written/edited started: 12:26 PM 11/21/2009  
Chapter re-written/edited finished: 2:12 PM 11/21/2009  
Chapter re-posted: 7:02 PM 8/14/2010  
Chapter re-written/edited beta-d: 8:31 PM 12/8/2009

**Edit A/n:** HOLY SHIT IT'S BEEN OVER TWO YEARS SINCE I'VE EVEN LOOKED AT THIS CHAPTER. And I got to say it sucks. Plain out. Wow a lot has changed, I'm a lot more depressed, I hate Carmello, I got written up because my Grandmother died the year I first posted this chapter (a month after actually), and I got my job that I dislike. Yeah a lot has changed for both the good and the bad, but I'm still me, of course a better me, but still me. I'm still happy when I get reviews telling me to keep it up, and I'm still happy when I get a new book. I'm still sad when my laptop crashes, and when my friends tell me I'm an idiot.

But the thing that makes me the most happy is that I accomplished what I wanted to, and that was to improve my writing, so that I didn't write another chapter like this crap-tastic one that shall now be edited. Please enjoy! 3

A/n: I'm Bored. Miranda's still not back. But still, I got cheered up when I saw all of the reviews you guys left for me on some of my other stories! I love you All! I'll finish them as soon as I can!

**Oh and /~/flashback begin&\~\flashback end + Dei's 6 years older than Naru-chan (Like Itachi is to Sasu-kun in the anime) + Dei won't keep saying Un after every sentence, because that'll be to annoying in this story, and I hate typing that, Kay?**

Thank you to all that reviewed, as in...

**aloukou10- I love athrun- Ska Chick and Anime Freak- Arbitrary Doom- iloveme5895- SakuraKissy- KawaiiKoneko89- Firework- PirateCaptainBo- Allys777- Sakarie-Chan- Natsu-Shimo- EverPlotting- Itachi'slover- Mihoshi05- KitsuneyJenfner- yaoi loveing wolf- Ayumi666- xXSasukeluvaXx- lovette ngbeken- ShindoShuichi**

And for everyone who reviewed for the A/n: Thank you.

**Chapter 3 (I don't know...)**

**Hidden Past**

_/~/_ "Naru-kun, you should be in bed by now! What are you still doing up?" asked (more like demanded...) an older blonde, while he was rubbing his eyes.

"Ah! Nii-san I couldn't sweep." The tiny blond rubbed his eyes, making his eyes water in an adorable way! (1) His tiny mouth opened in a yawn.

The older blonde's heart skipped a beat, and he grabbed Naruto and hugged him, crying out, "AWWW, Naru-kun you're soooo key-oot!" He pulled back after a few minutes and then stated, "Still that doesn't answer my question." His blue-green eyes searched the younger ones, waiting for an answer.

"But Nii-san, I was wooking for mommy! Do you know where mommy is?" asked Naruto, looking afraid. The older one sighed, thinking about what to say. Naruto was frightened by the silence and because of this, he started to cry and tremble, "B-b-but, Dei-Niisan, w-wh-where's mo-mo-mommy? I WANT MY MOMMY!" The younger one's cries turned into sobs convulsing his tiny body.

Deidara looked taken aback, 'How do you tell a four year old that his mother left?' "Naru-kun, ummm... Okaa-san's gone." He said, closing his eyes to hide the lies that threatened to take over. He softly pressed a kiss to his baby brother's forehead calming him.

"W-w-where?" asked Naruto. Still trembling, afraid of an answer he wouldn't know of.

"I don't know." Deidara admitted. 'Well,' He mused, 'It's not a total lie...'

"Then nii-san, can you sing me to sweep?" Deidara nodded, picking up Naruto and walking toward the room.

_'''Hush my little child,_

_You shouldn't cry,_

_You should not have,_

_That look in your eyes,_

_Sadness and tears,_

_Don't sit well with fears,_

_Your heart is kind and precious,_

_So sleep tight,_

_My little child,_

_I'll protect you this night,_

_I'll keep you safe,_

_Warm and without fright,_

_I'll stay here 'till dawn,_

_Keeping nightmares far from you,_

_My little child,_

_Holding you in an endless embrace,_

_So hush my baby and don't cry,_

_With that fear in your eyes,_

_You'll be safe,_

_Here with me.''' (2)_

"Here with me..." Deidara repeated looking at Naruto's sleeping form. He sighed, his own tears welling up in his eyes, 'Mother has a lot to explain to this child... if we ever see her again...' _\~\_

_/~/_"Naruto, Deidara," spoke a raven-haired man, seriously. Deidara noticed he didn't use his regular '-sama' after saying their names, 'Oh, no. What's happening now?'

"Yes, Kramer-san (3)? What's up?" asked Deidara in his regular slang. He was sixteen now.

"Sirs, Arashi-sama and Yuri-san (4), were killed upon leaving the opera house when their show was over (5)."

"WHAT?" yelled Deidara. Naruto looked broken, after all death was still very hard for the still innocent 10-year-old to comprehend.

"Nii-san, where's papa? Is he coming home soon?" Naruto asked as he shot his innocent questions that could be the hardest to answer, and they could be the most likely to break someone.

Tears gathered in Deidara's eyes, he said softly, "Naruto-kun, Dad died. He was killed. He won't be coming back."

Naruto's eyes gathered tears, "But, he said- Papa said-" He didn't finish his sentence as he broke down in tears.

"I know," He gathered Naruto into his arms. Kramer stood at both of their commands; Deidara motioned for him to leave. _'Naru-chan, my dear Naru-chan.' _He sighed, softly as he let his tears run down his cheeks. Naruto was sobbing, and was reduced to a broken puddle. _'Naru-chan, my angel. I don't want you to get hurt any more._' He sighed, _'I wish you to never feel this much pain again. Maybe Kyuubi will help me in protecting you._

Deidara kept holding him till the light from the sun disappeared and the everlasting darkness of night crept in. _'I am so sorry my angel. I love you so much...'\~\_

_/~/_"Deidara-nii, you're leaving? Why?" asked a 13-year-old blonde. He just came in from playing with his best friends, and spotted Deidara at the kitchen table with their grandmother. They both had apprehension-able looks on their faces, like they weren't sure how'd he react to this news.

"Naruto, the Akasuki has told me to go back to the land of waves, you should be able to survive," said the older blond, Deidara. _'The Akasuki, it figures, it's always them...'_

**'You should be used to people leaving you Naruto. I told you it was a matter of time before Deidara left you too. You're just unlovable,'** spoke the old fox, deep within his cage.

With the laughter ringing in his mind, Naruto fake smiled and closed his beautiful blue eyes, "Okay, I'm used to watching you leave. I'll be fine. Kyuubi will keep me safe." With those parting words he turned and went up the stairs up to his room, completely forgetting about Kiba's invitation to play._\~\_

_/~/_"Deidara, Are you coming back to Japan (6) soon?" asked the voice on the phone.

"No Naru I have to go to England in a few days and from there to France. I won't be back until the year after next," said Deidara. He was playing with the clay in his hand.

"Okay," Naruto said on the other side of the world. He closed his eyes blinking away the tears that threatened to come. He didn't need them to be showing themselves unnecessarily to his older brother. Instead he shook his head, ridding himself of those thoughts before continuing to draft the design of the Academy in Konoha.

There was an awkward moment of silence on both ends, as Naruto was distracted and Deidara was pondering asking about something he suspected.

Shrugging his shoulders he decided to ask, "Naru I heard about that new author, Kyuubi-sensei. You wouldn't have any idea about it would you?"

Naruto's pencil flew off the page, causing him to curse, "Shi- Yes, as a matter of fact I know all about it." He turned his pencil over to erase the stray mark, before deciding to add in something extra there instead.

"You drew attention to yourself. Why?" Deidara's eyes unconsciously darkened and narrowed with anger.

"No particular reason. I needed a little money. It was either that or become a whore. I'd like to keep my virginity thank you very much." The younger blonde shrugged, and kept at his duty.

(Awkward Silence)

"Naruto, how's grandma?" He decided to go into neutral territory, thinking the conversation was going to hell in a hand basket if they kept it up like that.

"Obaa-chan is doing great... Niisan. She wants you to come home soon," Naruto unconsciously let a pleading note into his voice, before smothering it. He really was getting good at that.

"I can't Naruto. Tell her I'm sorry." There was a pause before Deidara decided to change the subject once more, "Anyways, when's your birthday." His eyes widened when he heard an unmistakable snap on the other line.

"Dei, you forgot," Naruto said, staring at his pencil, willing it to spontaneously combust. His hand was starting to bleed from the grip he had on his former pencil.

"I forgot what?" True to his hair color he tilted his head, curious as to what he had forgotten.

"Last week was my fifteenth Birthday-" The line went dead._\~\_

_/~/_"Deidara-kun you have a message!"

"Okay play it," spoke Deidara, making his famous bird shaped bombs.

"Uh, Deidara-nii, Grandmother died," said Naruto on the other line. He sounded nervous. "I am taking care of all of the funeral arrangements and I'll be moving to Konoha to attend the high school there. I'm going to be living with Tsunade baa-chan. You don't have to come but if you finally decide to take your head out of your ass and attend then, the funeral will be on the 17th of September. Call me if you do decide to attend. If you need to bring your partner. Laterz."

An explosion triggered in the basement.\_~\_

**_1-_**All right, if you have ever read the first volume of Ouran High School Host Club, then you should know what I'm talking about. Remember the scene when Hunny and Mori come in after Haruhi is forced to do all of the chores in the beginning, and Hunny, while explaining the reason they were late, says, "Sorry, I fell asleep while waiting for Takashi to finish practicing... Guess I'm still a little sleepy" To those girls, all the while he's rubbing his eyes making them water a bit.

**2- **I made this song up in nine minutes. But if not counting the time, I took to read another fan-fiction ("The Deal" by Spoon Ninja: A really cool fan-fic about KakaIru around the fourth episode, give or take. You should read it.) I took about... uhh let's say 6 minutes, a few more or less minutes then how much it really took. But anyways, some of the wording is kind of rude.

**3- **OC. A servant. Not really important at all.

**4- **Yuri is Arashi PA. Another OC. Neither is this one.

**5-** I made that sound like a date. But anyways, Naruto was rich and he really didn't have to go into that artisan world, but I'll give you his reasons later. Anyways, his father owns a company of some sort in France. They were on vacation in Japan when he died. Neither Naruto nor Deidara wished to go back to France so they just told Jiraiya, the Vice President for the company, to take over for now, until Dei would be able to take over from him.

**6-** Alright let's pretend Japan is divided up into the countries. Just like in the anime. The land of waves is somewhere around Okinawa kay? Konoha is near Tokyo and the second biggest metropolis in the area. Suna is a Day's trip by car away and sound is further.

A/n: I really have nothing to say.

**Edit A/n: Now I do... I hoped you enjoyed this chapter re-done. I really did enjoy editing them. 3 please review... 3**

-Should I finish Naruto's scene in the Elevator. And add in a little fluff for SasuNaru?


	5. Hidden Thoughts

Chapter started: 4:44 PM 9/8/2008

Chapter finished: 12:56 PM 5/31/2009

Chapter Posted: 1:46 PM 6/4/2009

* * *

A/n: You know the inspiration for this chapter came from me reading Eclecticxdetour's Supernatural Fanfictions. They are sooooo hott!! still, anyways it also came from HamShibuya taking me to Mexico a couple months ago for a vacation. Damn it's fun there. So anyways, thank them for giving me the inspiration to update. Review replys are out though, because the A/n's too long and I don't have very much internet time, so I couldn't archive the Reviews.

Miran: I'm back too, and dying on the inside, but I beat Nette over her head till she finished.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to **Skyinthenightislove**, **Twent47blue**, and _Erika-chan_. **Skyinthenightislove** is so Awesome and she always gives me amazing Ideas. **Twent47blue** is a amazing writer, so go read her work. You'll see what I mean. Now _Erika_ is one of my closest friends and she recently kept me from going over the edge before my job interview, and it worked cause now I have a job!! Weee!!!

All three of these ladies are awesome-amazing and super-uper sweet. I am very thankful for all of them.

* * *

Chapter 4- Hidden Thoughts

/_"Hey, Onii-san will you ever tell me what that lulliby you used to sing to me means?"_

_"Maybe when you're older Naru-Naru."_ \

"Damn, if he ever comes back I need to remember to ask him what the song meant..." Naruto said to himself. He finally got off of the elevator of doom, and was shaking slightly. 'I fucking hate Elevators.'

_**'Kit watch out, there's a Fangirl around the corner.'**_ said (well more like thought) Kyuubi.

_'Thanks Kyuu.'_ Naruto was surprised, because usually Kyuubi would just sleep and let him be trampled by Fangirls.

He turned asnd made his way back toward the elevator only to turn toward the window. He opened it and climbed through. Normally people who were fifteen stories up would be scared and hesitant, but Naruto wasn't as he moved along the edge. He balanced himself along the edge, and walked slowly till he got to the window of his hotel room. Pulling out a small letherman he unlocked the window from the outside and slipped in, carefully avoiding the traps he set earlier. once that was done he heard a knock at the door, and went to look through the peephole, "It's Sasuke!" 'better hurry up and open it kit, he looks pissed.'

He opened the door to the impatient Uchiha and stepped to the side to let him in. He closed the door behind him and moved back toward the window to unhook the traps so he could pack them up. Bending down he began to unhook the traps, unwittingly giving Sasuke a nice view.

"Hurry up, Dobe. I don't have the time to be baby sitting." Sasuke said as he viewed the painting that was hung up in the living room. It was actually pretty good work. The strokes were even and the colors matched the mood that the viewer was supposed to be seeing. Sasuke bent and checked the signature, as he had thought it spelt out boldly in a original dark red ink, **'Kyuubi**.' He snorted, it wasn't a surprise, after all Kyuubi-sensei was one of the leading artists in the world, at this day and age.

"Dammit teme, don't call me that!" Called Naruto from the bedroom. He came out with a wooden box that seemed big enough to hold a painting. He walked over to the wall Sasuke was currently at and pulled off the painting. Placing it in the box he placed the cover on it and experimentally, clicked the locks a few times.

"You're not in any position to be ordering me around, dobe." Sasuke said deadpanned. Ignoring him, Naruto continued packing up in as hurried rushed manner. So the raven watched as the blonde threw his books into a suitcase, not caring about the damage that it may gain. "I never took you to be a fan of Kyuubi."

"I'm not a fan. I just get his books all the time cuz my grandmother was a big fan of his and subscrbed me to the fansite that distributes them. She said that I needed a little culture shoved into my thick head." He smiled wistfully and closed his eyes slowly forming a sweet expression on his face. Once more he made himself more attractive to the other boy.

Unconsiously Sasuke licked his lips."Where is your grandmother now?" He found himself asking, out of both curiosity and concern for the younger boy.

"She died, Last month. She had a stroke when I was at school. I found her after school and my friend called the paramedics. Her funeral was the 17th, and then the will was read and I put the house up for sale and came here to stay with my gran's best friend." Naruto spoke softly his face blank and eyes brimming with the beginnings of tears.

"I'm sorry for your loss." The other boy said softly. Naru shook his head and grinned.

"Wow, I'm surprised. You come off as an asshole with no feelings for mankind in general, and you just regarded me with sympathy? I think the worlds gonna end." Naruto teased.

Sasuke glared at him, and turned away with a angry huff. Blue eyes widened, and a whiskered face smiled. At that Naruto ran into the room and grabbed a sketch pad, and scribbled oout an outline of sasuke. He drew a faint outline of wings on to his back and nodded. Placing the pad of paper in his bag he thought of ways to make it so that Sasuke wouldn't be recognizeable.

He smiled and brought out his bags. Placing them by the door he called a bell-hop to take them down to the enterance hall. He looked around to make sure he didn't forget anything, and then spotted the empty pet carrier on the couch. He went to his window, and whistled a small series of notes. Soon a small red fox came to the window and pawed it, like it was saying let me in. Naruto smilled softly once more and opened the window and picked up his pet.

He cooed softly to the fox and cuddled him. Sasuke stared at the blonde boy standing in front of him. There was just something about this child-like teen in front of him that just drew his attention.

Wishing to break the silence, he asked, "So you have no other relatives?"

Naruto stiffened and turned toward him. He glared coldly at the raven and replied in a level voice, "No... I have no relatives."

The silence then was awkward and stifling. They heard a knock at the door and Naruto pushed him aside to open it. The bellhop was there. "Here load up these bags, then take them down to the enterance." He pulled oput a fifty and placed it in the bellhop's hand. He bent down and smiled at his tiny red fox. "You'll be okay for a little while, okay Kye-chan?" The fox got up and rubbed against the cage door alittle before laying down to sleep.

Once everything was loaded into Sasuke's vehicle, Naruto gave him directions to Tsunade's house, and fell quiet. He stayed wrapped up in his thoughts, but at the same time trying to make sense of why he sketched the raven back in the Hotel. He felt attached to this guy, but had no idea why. Kyuubi wasn't any help at all, either. All he said was that it would be fun to see this play out.

Sasuke drove wondering about the young boy that was sitting next to him. He barely knew his name and less than that of his past, even ran him over, and yet, he still wanted to keep the loser safe. It was so weird.

Sasuke drove the lithe blonde in calm comapionable silence, before reaching the home of the one and only Tsunade-sama.

Once they arrived, Sasuke turned the engine off adn turned to look at the blonde boy, who had fallen asleep on the way. Unconsiously he smiled, a small but genuine smile. Reaching over to the passenger side, he gently woke up Naruto.

Said male opened his eyes slowly, before turning toward Sasuke, "What..? What's going on?"

The raven haired boy smirked and motioned toward the two-story house in front of them. The lithe blonde sat up straight and stared at the house. Getting out of the car, both boys went straight to the back to unload the vehicle. Kye purred, or did something close to it, and Naruto picked him up first. Smiling, the artisan opened his pet's cage and pulled him out of his carrier. "Kye-chan here's our new home for the next year or so." He whispered. The CEO watched as the other boy set down his fox, and picked up some of his stuff.

They both grabbed Naruto's stuff and walked up to the onimus looking building. Apparently the old fox woke up, because the only thing Naruto heared was, _**'Here's to the last day of freedom Kit.**_' It seemed that at these wise words from the fox, the once happy brightr day became cloudy and dark. The wind picked up and lightning struck.

_'Shut up stupid fox._' The demon fox started to laugh evilly and Naruto paled. He moved to knock on the door, which opened before he touched it, creeking evilly.

Laughing hesitantly, the blonde glanced at his complanion, who just stared blankly at him. He sweatdroppped, before walking straight in, and being greeted with, "What the hell took you so long brat?" Looking up, Naruto stared at what he found to be evil incarnante, and met Tsunade's honey brown eyes. Opening his mouth he tried to explain why they were late, but was interuppted by his grandmother's friend. "Whatever, just put your stuff in your room, you remneber which one that one is right?" Once more Naruto tried to reply but was cut off by the other blonde, "Hurry up with it too, I've got a school to run. By the way you're new school uniform is on your bed for you. Try it on, and tell Shizune if it needs alterations." Both boys stared blankly at the well-endowed woman, before she glared and barked at them. "Go!"

Quickly Naruto and Sasuke scrambled to obey and soon found themselves in Naruto's room from his childhood. The blond dropped his stuff and looked around, hardly anything had changed since him and Deidara were last there. His eyes shadowed lightly and he walked over to the bed and picked up the school uniform.

It consisted of a light blue blazer with the emblem of the school (A leaf), A tie in the same blue but just a shade darker, black slacks and black polished dress shoes. This was too surreal, two months ago Naruto would have thought that it would only be in his dreams that he would get into the most exclusive school in the country. Now he was holding the uniform about to try it on for the next day. It was something someone like him had trouble accepting, even believing.

Turning he looked at Sasuke who was patiently staring at him he smiled, "Hey, thanks for helping me move in with my psycho new guardian." The other boy just stayed staring blankly at him. At this Naruto got just the slightest bit uncomfortable.

_**'Kukuku.. he really likes staring at you kit... Maybe he's imagening you naked**_.' crowed the old fox. Naruto blushed brilliantly, and quickly spoke, "Umm, you know the way out so why don't you just go." With this sentance the blonde tried to force the other male out of the room.

Before he could, though, the raven man-handled him so that they were pressed up against the door to Naruto's room. Looking up Naruto gasped at the nearness of the raven, while kyuubi chuckled and decided now was not a time for _'I told you so,'_ maybe he'll say it later. Sasuke smirked at the image that the blond presented, 'he's so cute,' he vaugely thought, before bending down to whisper teasingly over his lips, "It's been fun Dobe, but now I have to go home. See you tomorrow, baka." With those words Sasuke pressed his lips fleetingly over Naruto's. As soon as the touch came it was gone and the raven was moving him away from the door, and then he left. The artisan stayed where he was standing, still blushing and dazed from what had just transpired.

A while later he snapped out of it and slid to the floor, touching his lips, "That bastard!" He had stolen his first kiss.

All that was heard in the background was Kyuubi's dark chuckle, now was the time, _**'I told you so, Kit. He totally wants you.'**_

* * *

A/n: Sorry it's so short, I just got tired of typing on it. But it's longer than usual.

Sorry for not updating for so long! Gomennasai! -Bows- thank you for being so paitient with me!

Anyway, new in my life I Gots A Job! -does a little dance- yay!!! I love like everyone now, cause it means I get to buy more Yaoi!!! Weeeee!!! E-Squee!! Of course since I love everyone now I decided to UPDATE!! Woohoo!!

Niways, please review. Gracias.

~lynette~ Meow:3


	6. Hidden Irritation

Started: 5:13 PM 6/5/2009  
Finished: 2:50 PM 6/7/2009  
Posted: 12:48 PM 6/11/2009  
Beta edit: 12:44 AM 6/10/2009

* * *

A/n: have you ever noticed that when you're waiting for something to happen on a certain date it usually makes the days go by a lot slower?

I guess I might as well kill my boredom with a story.

Please enjoy...

* * *

Edit note: _Hey I decided that I need to edit the first two chapters, because I now know how it affects a person to be hit by a car, by researching. Not acctually getting hit, but if you have gotten hit and survived, congratulations. But anyway, please don't be mad at me, but I'm going to edit it so that I can better the story and fix a couple of glaring mistakes, and make the first chapter slightly longer in detail. This is because I have looked over all the chapters and realized that I have improved my writing style, so I want to fix the first few chapters. I won't change much, I think that you would like to re-read those chapters though, and I will put which ones I have edited in the summary, okay?_

Please don't hate me T-T...

* * *

Dedications: Are to **Erika** for killing my boredom with every text, to my **reviewers** for helping me regain lost self confidence with every word, also to my cat, **Isis**, for killing my loneliness by just being there.

* * *

Chapter 5- Hidden Irritation

The next day Naruto was still hung up on the kiss. It plagued his mind and kept Kyuubi laughing. Well, at least until the fox fell asleep. Then it had started to irritate him with his host's thoughts unwavering focused on the Uchiha brat.

_'Arrgh! Why the hell can't I stop thinking about it? It's not like it should matter! I mean it wasn't much of a kiss anyways'_(1) Kyuubi smirked in his cage in the blonde's mind.

He flicked one of his tails lazily, _**'Isn't it obvious kit? You're so focused on it because you think he was attractive too.'**_ with these words Naruto Flushed brilliantly, and he pulled on his blazer with a little more force than needed.

_'No I am not Kyuu! He's nothing more than a hentai teme who likes to go around and molest innocent people!'_ Naruto retorted irritated. He picked up his tie and attempted doing it, but found he couldn't.

**_'Yeah right, kit. Now why do you say such lies when the truth is in what you dreamed last night?'_** Kyuubi smirked amusedly, when he sensed the embarrassment wash over the blonde through the bond. He chuckled darkly when he heard the others sputtered explanations. It deepened when he heard the frustrated sigh that came from the blonde's inability to do up his tie.

_'That's not the point-How the hell do you know about that?_' Naruto finally spit out in his mind.

_'Ah, it was a sad thing when you couldn't even make sense in your mind,'_ thought Kyuubi, but what he said was, _**'Baka, I live inside you. I have the unfortunate tendencies to run into your subconscious when you dream.'**_ Naruto felt his face grow hotter, and looked down to see the odd knot that had taken over his tie.

He let out a frustrated growl and pulled off the tie and threw it across the room, totally not in the mood to deal with it. The fox chuckled at the show of irritation. _**'Well, now that's over with it was now time to sleep,'**_ he thought. Naruto glared at his reflection. This was shaping up to be a long day.

* * *

The short blond quietly made his way down to the table for breakfast in his new school uniform, sans the tie. Sighing softly he looked across the room to meet Tsunade's eyes, opening his mouth, he asked, "So who's at this school? I hear it was designed by the "great" Kyuubi-sensei when the old one burned down." He smirked when he heard her sigh, but quickly hid it when her sharp gaze snapped back up to him.

"Well, I know you'd be glad to know that Gaara Subaku attends the school, as does you're other friend, Kiba-kun. Both are frequent visitors to my office." Naruto brightened at this news, breaking into a beautiful smile. His two best friends from the long ago, here at his new school! All previous thoughts were forgotten, as were the irritation from not being able do his tie (really as the leading artisan in the world he should be able to tie his tie!), and the dream that Kyuubi brought up.

"For reals? This isn't just a joke that you thought up for being late?" He watched as Tsunade shook her head. Laughter bubbled up his throat, and he let it out happily. The blonde women smiled slightly, it was amazing to see the other blond let out his feelings. The poor boy did everything he could to mask it, especially when he finally found out his mother abandoned him. Unconsciously, her eyes hardened; if she ever saw that woman again she was going to kill her for hurting the young child.

Naruto didn't notice any changes as he dug into the food that had been prepared for breakfast.

* * *

As soon as breakfast was over Naruto took the ride offer that Tsunade had given him, and said bye to his precious pet. Once both blondes were in the car, Tsunade spoke, "Now remember brat, this won't happen very often. So cherish it while it lasts." Even with those words, Naruto enjoyed the ride, and memorized the way to the school so he would be able to walk there the next morning.

When they finally arrived at the school, Naruto was given a run-down on the rules, and was given a schedule which Shizune told him matched his best friend's schedules. Also he was made a student ID, given books for each of his classes, and was helped with opening and organizing his locker. Finally when all the formalities were done, he smiled and Shizune led him to the classroom that was to be his homeroom.

Shizune motioned him to wait outside while she went in, "Sumi-masen (*excuse me*) Kakashi-Sensei, but I have a new student for you." This was Naruto's queue to walk in, and he did, all the while smiling.

The sentence had also caught the attention of everyone in the class. Their gazes went straight to the Blond happily walking into the room. One pair of dark eyes in the back of the class narrowed in pleasure. His now favorite little blonde was now in his class. At the same time, he was surprised, because he hadn't thought the dobe was smart enough to get into class 3-A, though he knew that he was going to go to his school from studying the uniform the day earlier.

Sasuke watched as the blonde's smile widened as he caught sight of the redhead who was involved with his cousin, and the brunette next to him. He felt a sudden wave of jealousy before he quickly pushed it away, to watch the lithe boy at the front of the room.

Naruto on the other hand had turned around as per Shizune's request, and wrote his name on the board, before turning once more to introduce himself, "Hi everyone! My name's Naruto Uzumaki. It's nice to meet you all!"

(2)The brunette Naruto had been smiling at previously, piped up with, "Holy shizniks, Foxy is that you?" He leaned back in his chair, staring at the blonde boy in front.

Naruto beamed, "Dog Breath! It's really been so long!" The other's mouth slid shut and he glared at him and in doing this he lost concentration and fell backwards, landing hard on the floor with a loud bang that most of the class stared at.

He resurfaced yelling, "(3) I'm okay! I'm Alright! I think parts of my spine has exploded, but I'm fine." Everyone watching anime sweat dropped and thought, _'What an idiot.'_

The red-head looked up, rolled his eyes at his friend on the floor before turning to Naruto, "Kitsune." He nodded in acknowledgement at he blonde, and his boyfriend practically growled in the back.

Naruto smiled breathtakingly, and ran up to the redhead to hug him, all the while saying, "Tanuki." Again there was a growl in the back, but this one was accompanied by another one from Sasuke.

"Alright since Blondie there seems most taken with Kiba-kun and Gaara-kun, then they will be responsible for him if he gets lost. Alright then, class dismissed." There was a sliver of protests, but the silver haired teacher just returned to reading his book, so his students decided to use the remaining time to socialize. Naruto stared at the book, it seemed familiar from somewhere and he was just trying to place it.

He froze as it hit him; it was one of the pervert books that Jiraiya wrote! _'Oh my god! My homeroom teacher's a hentai!'_ For once he decided not to say anything and turned bright red. Unfortunately, for him this had woken up the old fox, who was now pulling up scenes from his dream for revenge.

"Hey, Hey Foxy!" Kiba called, waving his hand in front of Naruto's face. Gaara just stared before getting bored with that and smacking Naruto across the face. (4) This seemed to snap the blonde out of it. He turned to glare at Kiba and Gaara, who were staring at him with almost the same expression on their faces. But the feeling was short lived as Kiba brightened up and started to speak again, "Ne, Foxy I wanna introduce you to some people."

Naruto tilted his head to the side and stared at the new faces in front of him. The first one was kind of hot, with his hair in a pineapple like style, happy blue eyes met intelligent black, and realized that it was going to be hard hiding his secret from this guy. Unknowingly, azure eyes narrowed, and he turned to the next guy, and his eyes widened, he was looking into almost white eyes. His fingers itched for a pen or pencil and a pad of paper, because he looked rather angelic.

Sighing he looked toward the last guy who Kiba was motioning toward, when he caught sight of the guy, his eyes widened and he fell out of his chair all dramatic like. All the while he was yelling, "Teme! What the hell are you doing here? STALKER SASQUATCH (5)!!!"

People turned to glare at the person causing the ruckus now, but found three glares (Neji, Sasuke, and Gaara) that caused them to keep right on turning. Naruto would've stayed on the floor, but was yanked up by the dubbed 'Stalker Sasquatch.'

"You fucking dumbass," Sasuke hissed at the blonde boy. Naruto glared up at him, getting angry.

Luckily, before Naruto said anything to start a fight, he was interrupted by Gaara, "Kiba, aren't you going to continue the introductions."

With that question, (well it wasn't really a question, more like a command) anyway, with that command, Kiba moved to pull his best friend out of Sasuke's arms. "Well, I take it you know Sasuke Uchiha, shorty." Naruto pouted at this nickname, and at Gaara's look quickly stopped. "These other two are Shikamaru Nara," He motioned to the pineapple hair dude, Naruto and Shikamaru shook each other's hands, "And this is Gaara's boyfriend, Neji Hyuuga." Blue eyes widened at the word 'boyfriend,' and a whiskered face broke into a grin. Instead of taking the hand that was offered, Naruto glomped the other male. Meanwhile Kyuubi started to chuckle, _**'Whoa Shu's got game!'**_

Neji's eyes widened and he glanced up at his boyfriend for help. Gaara had a slight barely-there smile on his face. Neji's breath caught in his throat, as he struggled to keep up the indifference on his face while fighting the urge to glomp the tiny red-head above him. On the other hand, Sasuke was quickly getting jealous at the contact between his cousin and the blonde hugging him, so he strode over and picked the blonde off of Neji.

Naruto whimpered at the lost of body heat, but quickly recovered when he realized who was holding him. "Hentai Teme," He muttered under his breath in irritation, as he watched the brunette push himself up, and wrap his arms around his best friend.

"I'm the hentai? You're the one running up to random people and hugging them." Sasuke muttered in much the same voice.

Naruto looked up and glared at him, flushing while saying, "At least I don't go around stealing people's first kisses." Gaara's head snapped up from where he was contemplating Neji's arms, and he glared at Sasuke at the sentence from the blonde. Kiba growled much the same as Neji and Sasuke had before; only his was more vicious and angry. Sasuke coolly regarded them with irritation, but didn't say anything. Both of the blonde's friends seethed with brotherly overprotectiveness. "Now let me go you perv!" Naruto took to start struggling in the Uchiha's grip.

"Hn." This grunt was all the warning that the blonde got before be unceremoniously dropped from the other male's hold.

There was a slight yelp, and some people winced as they heard the loud and painful thump that the blond got from falling onto the floor. "Itai! Teme!!" Once more the Uchiha found himself the subject of the twin glares that both Kiba and Gaara were sending him. He let out a breath through his teeth and pulled the blonde up from the floor once more. Naruto glared at him, but hurriedly fixed his hair and pulled away. Before he could complain about Sasuke being a jerk, the bell rang.

Naruto quickly forgot about what had just happened, and grabbed his bag that Kiba handed to him, while Gaara struggled to get out of his boy-friend's grip. Looking at the blonde's schedule Kiba and Gaara quickly found out that Naruto had the same schedule as Gaara.(6) The only differences was that Naruto was taking tech works in sixth period while Gaara had Art and that Naruto had Accounting 101 while Gaara was a library aide. At any rate, Kiba didn't have their next class which was Chemistry, instead he had Biology so he waved at them and was gone.

Gaara sighed at the chore of taking care of the child-like teen, especially because his boyfriend and Sasuke were in his next class. He turned to stare at Naruto and Sasuke, who were arguing again, and Neji was adding things in and 'pouring oil on the fire,' so to speak, and again he sighed in frustration. Silently he cursed Kiba and lifted his hand to pull on Naruto's shirt collar. He led the lithe blonde to the door this way, dutifully ignoring the shouted protests that he gave off.

* * *

When lunch finally rolled around, Gaara was fully irritated. Now, don't get him wrong, he loves Naruto like a younger brother, it's just the blonde got into an argument with Sasuke in every class that they had together.

In chemistry it was about how much HCl they should place in the solution to make the bag fill with gas, but not blow up. In Business they argued about how to complete a hostile takeover, when they were just supposed to figure out how to market an odd product. He didn't hear anything about Naruto's accounting class, but he knew something happened again by how many students were talking about the blonde. Physical Education was the worst so far, with Naruto and Sasuke on separate sides of the soccer game.

He had a feeling lunch would be awful, just by how many of the Sasuke fan club he knew was there in the cafeteria.

Now on the other hand, Kiba was having the time of his life! I mean he had one of his best friends he hadn't seen in a long time, here with him in the school, and said best friend was standing up to a guy no one refused. It was interesting for him to watch the blonde, he knew once had problems with esteem and confidence, to stand up for himself. Especially more so because he was doing it to Sasuke Uchiha, CEO of Chidori Industries. Yes, Kiba knew that most of the girls (and some of the guys) in the school now wanted to kill the small blonde, because of his actions, but Kiba found he couldn't care less, even with the overprotectiveness he usually regarded the younger blonde with.

Also he had a feeling that lunch would be awesome, just by how much of the Sasuke fan club was in that lunch period.

* * *

1- Sorry couldn't resist the 'Mummy' reference.

2- Okay I kind of got the idea for the whole reunion scene from a fanfic called "Recess" in the SasuNaru fandom. I love this story.

3- I swear if you can figure out where this quote is from I will reference you in this story as well as dedicate a chapter to you.

4- I do this sometimes to a couple of my friends when their so out of it they don't even respond to me. *Anime Sweat-drop* their hopeless.

5- This saying is from the Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy. Ah, that was a wonderful show.

6- Schedule:  
Homeroom - Kakashi  
1- Chemistry - Asuma  
2- Business Management II - Iruka  
3- Accounting 101 - Shizune  
4- Physical Education - Gai  
5- Lunch B  
6- Tech Works - Iruka  
7- Home Economics - Kurenai  
8- English/Literature - Kakashi

* * *

A/n: Sorry I had to cut it off right there, but I kinda reached my goal, and didn't have any need to continue this chapter, so I think I'll leave Lunch for the next chapter. Please don't throw anything at me... well except for dounuts and chocolate. I'm in the mood for those things right now.

Oh, and FYI the chemistry experiment is a real one that I had to do this past year, and it sucked. My partner and I got so pissed off at the experiment we just decided to add Baking soda and HCl until the bag exploded behind the wall of glass. It was kinda interesting and luckily we didn't have to clean up the mess 3.

My first day of work was yesterday, Ah ! I love it! the people are awesme and weird! Also I finally found out what I do, I'm a cashier, which means I'm responsible for a hell of a lot of crap. But all in all I like my work.

Anyways, please Review? Meow :3!


	7. Hidden Hostility

Started: 4:40 PM 6/7/2009  
Finished: 11:51 PM 6/17/2009  
Posted: 12:55 PM 6/18/2009  
Edited: 12:09 AM 6/18/2009

* * *

A/n: My brother's a jerk! Alright I had six double stuffed Oreo cookies right, and I went to the bathroom. When I was done he walked into his room (where the comp is and I usually hang out cuz he has cool games and a mini-fridge and a coffee maker) and yells, "Yay! A Cookie!!~" To which I responded "HEY!" I ran out of the bathroom once I was finished washing my hands to see him taking a bite out of each of my cookies T-T!! He didn't finish them but still the horror!! I nearly cried!!

Anyways, here is the next chapter of Hidden Talent, Please enjoy.

* * *

Dedications: Congradulations to the two people who said the right place that the quote came from. Ladies and Gentlemen put your hands together for **EmbaYuuen** and **AuphePuck** **girl**!!! Woo!!! Do the wave!!

* * *

Chapter 6- Hidden Hostility

Naruto cradled his head in his hand, trying to massage away the headache that had come from arguing with the Uchiha. He wasn't looking forward to the next class with the teme, and he felt as though he was right in his feelings that morning. It was turning out to be a long day.

He was just happy that at least Gaara and Kiba knew who _'Kyuubi-sensei'_ was and Naruto didn't have to live a lie with either of them. Though because of this, the blonde felt guilty that Gaara had to lie to his boyfriend, and Kiba had to lie to the guy he had a crush on.

Yes, he already found out who Kiba-kun had a crush on, he was just surprised no one else knew. It's not like his friend was being secretive. He just needed to confirm it with dog breath, and then they were home free. He was already thinking up a plan to get those two together.

On the other hand, that was only half of what was giving him the headache. The other half was because Kyuubi was being an asshole and pulling up scenes from his dream every time he met Sasuke. He was also making him blush by pulling up memories from the day before, or to be more specific, how Sasuke felt against him when the raven pinned Naruto between his body and the door, and how good his lips felt against the blonde's.

All in all, it was making him frustrated, because he couldn't figure out these emotions, and because he couldn't figure them out, he was resorting to the anger that he was very familiar with. Therefore he usually resorted to argueing with the raven haired heart throb, which led to more drama, because of the Fan club dedicated to the CEO and the irritation that Gaara had every time his 'brother' argued with Sasuke. Honestly, Naruto actually enjoyed the bikering, as he had no one that paid him enough attention that they would fight with him. After all the only people his age that he usually got along with were Gaara and Kiba because they grew up with him.

They were the only ones other than Deidara that knew his secrets, and shared his fears. This is why he felt guilty that Gaara had to lie to Neji to protect him. He had been ecstatic to learn that his insomniac 'Nii-san' had conceded and was going out with someone, therefore glomped the pale brunette, but now he only felt guilty because he could tell that Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru were intelligent and would probably find out his secret before long. No matter what, he wanted to keep it from them, from everyone and live normally.

He sighed, it was really too complicated, and of course Kyuubi wasn't helping with his comments that just confused him more. Like the fox was given a queue, Kyuubi started up again...

**'Give it up Kit; admit that you like the Uchiha.**' Kyuubi said calmly waving his tails around. Naruto almost stopped in the middle of his step, but continued regardless of the off-guardedness that the question had inspired.

_'I don't Kyuu. It's just your imagination.'_ The blonde sighed, he felt as though every one of his and Kyuubi's conversations ended up like how this one started.

**'Then why do you blush every time he's near?'** The kitsune delighted in the fact that once this question was asked, he felt Naruto blush in embarrassment. After all, he had nothing better to do in his prison than to make his host irritated.

If the blonde could he would have beat the demon down to the ground, but alas he couldn't, so he just glared at nothing, and hoped to god that Gaara was still waiting for him by his locker. He really didn't need to get hit again. It hurt, because even though Gaara looked to be weak, the red-head was actually rather strong and he used to protect Naruto when they were younger.

Kyuubi chuckled and took Naruto's silence as defeat, so he laid his head down to rest, soon falling asleep. Naruto was still blushing when he finally made his way back to his locker.

Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow when Naruto approached, red in the face after his talk with Kyuubi, silently asking a question, that the blonde didn't want to say. Instead he shook his head silently, before Kiba bounded over grinning.

"Hey foxy, what's up?" Naruto brightened at the question, and grinned evilly. Kiba recognized this expression, but still couldn't help asking, "You thought of a prank didn't you?" The blonde nodded, smirking.

Gaara shook his head; he totally didn't want to get involved in this. Right now, seeing how irritated he knew his friend was with the Uchiha guaranteed that it would involve the Raven haired bastard some how. So he quite plainly said in a calm voice, "I'm not participating." He was expecting for both of them to back off and then continue planning else where, of course they just had to go against his expectations by looking at him with puppy eyes. Of course, he could refuse Kiba's or Naruto's alone, it's just when they're together they kind of looked sadder and more pathetic. So he sighed, beaten after the stare down, while the two immature idiots cheered in the background. "What do you need me to do?" Gaara winced as he heard the question come from his mouth.

Naruto smiled, "Well, nothing yet, we'll go over the details tomorrow, Kay?"

Before any of them could nod or go over the specifics of the prank they were interrupted by Neji who draped his arm over his little red-head, "You guys ready for lunch? We were thinking of hanging out outside." Now, don't get confused, the brunette didn't like Kiba and he didn't know Naruto well enough to make a judgment on him, but he was willing to make sacrifices for Gaara. It didn't matter how much he disliked the immaturity, it matter to him more that the redhead was finally enjoying himself instead of being worried about his blonde friend.

Therefore he could make the sacrifices. He cast a look down at Gaara and his red-head's pouting lips, oh yeah, defiantly could make the sacrifices.

Naruto smiled sweetly at the show of affection that the white-eyed brunette showered on the emerald eyed redhead, which Gaara tried so hard to pretend he was immune to, by struggling in his boyfriend's grip. He tensed and let the smile fade off of his face when he realized that the raven Naruto could not keep his mind off of was standing next to him, with his hand on the blonde's shoulder.

Unfortunately, for Naruto's head-ache, he went from blissfully ecstatic, to irritatedly angry in no time flat, and at the same time, unfortunately for Naruto himself, Kyuubi decided that this time was as good as any to bring up a fantasy that Naruto hadn't the time to think about, yet. Naruto went bright red from both anger and embarrassment.

Gaara noticed this from where he was trying to persuade Neji off of him. He locked eyes with Kiba to see if he noticed the bi-polarness that seemed to have been gripping Naruto since he came back into their lives to fill that hole he had left, and wasn't surprised to see that the dog loving brunette didn't in fact notice anything. Kiba was too occupied with staring at Shikamaru like a lost puppy (_lol_). Seriously, how do they not notice the attraction between them? Before Gaara was lost in another inner argument about how dumb the brunette genius and the brunette dog lover were, he looked back at Naruto.

The blonde seemed to be having an inner battle of wills against his demon. Suddenly, Gaara was happy that his own demon was usually asleep, and left him alone after waking up in the middle of sex with Neji. He smirked at it, because Shukaku, in a fit, screamed, freaked out and locked himself away in the demon's cell. This had caused him to burst out laughing, and Neji himself freaked out as well, you know still in the middle of it, causing a whole new mess.

Anyway, back to what was at hand, Naruto blushed horribly as Kyuubi brought up fantasies and the dream. Soon he found he couldn't breathe because of the many emotions coursing through him, confusing the small blonde. Kiba seemed to remember something and all of a sudden, he distracted Naruto from his confusion, as well as Gaara from his struggle when he asked, "Hey aren't we gonna eat soon? I'm sure Blondie's starved cuz I sure am."

Everyone stopped at the same time; it was like a light bulb went off in all their heads at the same time, for they all stopped. "Oh yeah, it's lunch," Naruto said softly.

"Dobe." Even if they all just realized it as well, Sasuke wasn't going to let the idiotic comment go.

Naruto looked back toward him with anger in his eyes. "Bastard!" Kiba reached out and caught the arm that had come up with that statement, and pulled Naruto away from the raven, laughing.

"Ne Chibi, stop flirting with your boyfriend and come on let's go get some grub, and you meet our other friends!" For once both Naruto and Sasuke's head shot up in obvious agreement of indignatation, and they glared at the laughing teenager. Said teen, just shrugged his shoulders, released his friends arm, and looked toward Gaara as if to ask, _'Am I right?'_ Gaara hid a smile and nodded imperceptivity. Naruto noticed this and shot a glare toward his red-headed friend. _'At least they all started walking, though,'_ thought Kiba, ignoring the growing hostility from both the blonde and the raven, but just to be on the safe side, he still avoided being between those two.

**'Ne, Kit, See I'm not the only one who thinks so,'** Kyuubi said, and before Naruto could react the fox was snoring, dead to the world.

Once they arrived at the oak tree that everyone wanted to eat at, Naruto looked around him. Of course he knew the layout of the landscape, as well as memorized the school's original blueprints, he was still shocked to see his vision come to life. He was so into studying his surroundings he didn't even look up when Kiba called him therefore caused his friend to childishly yank his hair in order to get his attention.

"What the hell Dog breath!" Naruto shouted out loud, rubbing his head, Kiba leveled him with a glare, while Gaara shook his head disdainfully. The others stared as though they never seen someone act so childishly before.

"You weren't paying attention, is your hair color interfering with your IQ and ability to think?" Kiba said, slightly fed up with the inability to think on his blonde friend's part.

Naruto's eyes narrowed and he shouted back at the dog lover, "At least, I'm not following some random guy around looking like a lost puppy, and at the same time fiercely denying I'm attracted to him, Right Ki-Ba?" The other boy looked furious and at the same time mortified, going a bright fire engine red. Anyone who missed the look that the dog loving brunette shoot Shikamaru was either blind or just plain oblivious. Apparently said genius was one of the two; because he was too busy glaring at Naruto for upsetting his dog boy.

Of course the artisan recognized this, and smirked, his plan was going to be easier than he thought to accomplish. After all his friends deserved happiness for just being there for him throughout the death of his father, the death of his grandfather and grandmother, and the abandonment that Deidara inflicted. Yes, they deserved the ultimate happiness, and Naruto would do anything in his power to help them.

"Boys, boys, please lower the dose of 'Roids you take, it's starting to scare us," a brunette with twin buns on her head said softly. Both Naruto and Kiba glared at her.

"Shut up, Tenten, it was your fault I had to break into my room at the hotel." Naruto said calmly running his hand over his face.

Everyone looked toward the female who blushed slightly. She shook herself out of it when she remembered something, and grinned, "That's old news, but I'll forgive you for bringing it up if you let me borrow "To Love a Witch" by Kyuubi-sensei! I haven't read that one yet; it just came out and is already nominated for 7 awards!" Tenten smiled lightly, remembering what came in the box.

Naruto flushed at the newly acquired attention on himself, and then he remembered how she phrased the question, "You'll forgive me? I thought it was the other way around especially cuz of the girls running after me trying to get me to sell the books to them. They nearly **KILLED** me and if Sasuke wasn't there they probably would have. Also why the hell do you want that piece of shit novel? He probably pulled it out of his ass when _'sensei'_ wrote it!" Naruto shouted at her. He was not having a good day, between the Uchiha bastard CEO, starting at a new school, and now to top it all off, Tenten had to go and bring up _'Kyuubi-sensei._' He was really starting to regret creating the penname, honestly, he just needed some quick cash to help pay off his hospital bills. He never thought that his lame-ass stories would sell, much less be this popular.

He still remembered what Kyuubi had said when he first got an award for his first book, "Time Flies When You're Finding Magic," **'I guess it just goes to show how ignorant people are, kit.**' He really hated all his work, and the only reason he kept the painting Sasuke had seen him pack away earlier or his copies of his own books were in memory of his Grandma, who loved his work.

He glared darkly at her when someone smacked him across the back of his head. "Don't insult Kyuubi-sensei; he's amazing like Sasuke-kun." Naruto quickly turned his head to catch a glimpse of the girl talking. Her hair was pink, (_an unusual color_) cut short with what looked to have been a kitchen knife, (_an unusual cut_) eyes green, (_odd combination with her hair_) slightly taller than an average girl, (_taller than him, basically_) and she was kind of pretty in an exotic feeling way even with her giant fore head (_not Naruto's type because she lacked an very important organ, her brain_). He realized he had been staring when her emerald eyes narrowed and she spoke, "It's kind of rude for a loser like you to stare at me."

"Aww, leave him alone, Forehead, he must be trying not to be blinded by the shine below your receding hairline," another girl added, Naruto shifted his eyes toward the voice, and was surprised to see another blued blonde looking him up and down. He decided to study her in kind, noticing she had long blonde hair, (_Kind of odd on a Japanese girl_) blue eyes, (_must be a foreigner or has foreign in her, might be contacts_) same height as the other girl, (_need not explain this one_) and she was pretty in the traditional way. The blonde boy decided he liked her when she started to argue with the pink haired girl he took an immediate dislike to (1).

Another girl came between them and Naruto was surprised to see her almost white eyes. He glanced at her, and then at Neji who seemed to be glaring at the small female. 'This is interesting, sibling rivalry perhaps.' He shook his head out of his thoughts, before turning toward Kiba for more introductions, which came from Tenten, "Alright Naruto-kun, I'm sorry. I know as an apology, I'll introduce you to everyone here!" The brunette girl smiled, and motioned to the pink haired girl, "This is Sakura Haruno, the blonde haired girl next to her is Ino Yamanaka, the small girl with white eyes is Neji-kun's cousin Hinata Hyuuga, the guy in the green spandex suit is Rock Lee, and the guy with the high collar is Shino Aburame, and the other guy is Choji Akamichi." Naruto sized each person up, finally noticing the last three guys.

He stared at them until he heard Tenten mention who he was and how they met. He shook his head and then moved his stare to the tabletop. He studied the cracks and the words carved into the surface.

"So Chibi, How'd you meet the bastard over there?" asked Kiba. He was genuinely curious, because they didn't run in the same circles, and Naruto had trust issues.

"I don't want to talk about it," the blonde said calmly staring his friend in the eyes. Kiba's eyes widened at the anger in his friend's voice.

"Okay, what's your beef with Kyuubi-sensei, though?" asked Sakura. She glared at him darkly. It was the kind of look Naruto imagined hell was afraid of. He stared straight into her angered green eyes and pictured her as medusa, which made him start laughing hysterically.

She didn't appreciate being laughed at too much, as proven in her attack on the back of his head. "Ow what the hell was that for?" She just gave him an even darker look that made him grin foxily and duck her next oncoming hand. He dodged her, and took cover behind Gaara, who glared at her stopping her in her tracks. "I'm just kidding Haruno-san. Really."

She gave him a dark glare but dropped her fist. "Answer my question."

"Honestly, I think that everything that Kyuubi-sensei does is less than adequate, and mostly horrible. His work is half ass, and it burns my eyes," (2) Naruto said these words with barely even a shred of emotion in his voice.

Most of the girls under the oak tree glared at him, when Sasuke spoke up, "Then why do you collect all of Kyuubi's works as well as own one of his paintings?"

Naruto glared at him, "I told you the answer to that question yesterday. I only have the books because of my Grandmother. She subscribed me to the web-site of the publishing company that distributes them. I only have the _"Faithful Mother"_ because she won it off of the contest that the publishing company threw to make _'Kyuubi-sensei_' more popular." His eyes darkened slightly, "I only keep the books because that was what she wanted. I only keep the painting because it was her favorite."

Everyone was silent at his words, but something stood out in Ino's mind. "You own one of Kyuubi-sensei's Paintings? Seriously?" She stared straight into azure eyes, unwavering at the emotion she found there. He nodded, lightly and she let out a squeal of excited-ness. "Awesome!!! I wanna see!!!" Naruto was slightly taken aback by the bubbliness ability that every blonde (and Fangirl especially yaoi fangirls) had to overwhelm their chosen victim. "I know where I'm going after school today!!" Ino sing-songed. She was practically on cloud nine; finally she had a friend who had one of Kyuubi-sensei's paintings!

There was a chorus of agreements that went around the lunch table that made Naruto push his bento away. It was really starting to scare him on how many fans he had encountered within the last few days. In the background Sasuke was making a mental note to cancel a few meetings so that he could visit the home of his adorable blonde again. A smirk blossomed over his handsome face, _'It's not like I'm meeting with anyone important today._'

Naruto sweat dropped at the hungry faces in front of him. It was just his luck that Kiba and Gaara's friends were crazy and fans of Kyuubi-sensei. _'Kami-sama, how the hell do I get my self into these messes?'_

* * *

1- In this story Naruto really has no reason to like Sakura, because he thinks everyone who likes his works are ignorant and stupid. Therefore, she really doesn't stand out in his mind as an individual worthy of his time, regardless of her interesting appearance. Plus he's like a little kid and is childishly holding a grudge against her for touching him without his permission. Something he has certain abhorrence for.

2- Actually I feel this way about most things I do so I felt it right to allow my feelings come off as Naruto's own on his work.

* * *

A/n: I'm sorry I had to cut it off there or else I never would have reached my self-imposed deadline. But rejoice friends! This chapter was a super special extra long one! All for you because I love you! (*makes heart sign with fingers*) Now a super special thing for some of you because a couple of people wanted me to do a banter between me and one of my friends, so I decided instead of doing it with Miran (*The obvious choice,) I'd do it with my good friend, and person who keeps me occupied so I don't go over the edge, Erika Kira Shibella!! *Insert Applause here*

Now she's not here with me, but I am texting her along with typing this story (also baking cookies and doing my chores, I like mutitasking ^-^). So everything from here out is our texted conversation. And just fyi, most of my friends in life think I act like a cat, so they usually treat me like one, albeit one who they're convinced will rule the world one day, but still a cat. Honestly, I don't want to rule the world, just Australia. It calls to me. niways, enjoy.

Erika: My food is trying to kill me.

Nette: Dear, Everything is trying to kill you.

Erika: True...

Nette: You know I would totally give you a cookie, but unless I master the teleportation skill my grandmother has I can't.

Erika: Lol. That's easy. I'm just to tired to do it.

Nette: Damn! Someone else knows that skill, I must have the power someday!!!

Erika: Lol You will.

Nette: One day DAMMIT!!

Erika: You will master it.

Nette: When master Yoda?

Erika: In time young one.

Nette: So what do I work on till it's my time? Tacos?

Erika: Um ya go for it. Lol.

Nette: YAY! Tacos!

Erika: Lol.

Nette: Meow.

Erika: So what you doing?

Nette: Typing our conversation into my computer so I can post it on the internet on the 18th... why?

Erika: Just asking and why?

Nette: Because it would make a great author's note. To find out which part you'd just have to wait till I post it.

Erika: Ok.

Nette: Ok? That's all you can say? ...Good to know I make you speechless.

Erika: ...

A/n: ... Yeah I get really weird at night. =^-^= Seriously though, I get really weird at night, and I start flirting with everyone!! I totally switch from being quiet, serious, and emo (Unless I have my mask on which is bubbily and blonde) into this weirdo who likes to flirt with random people. It's kinda odd. Just a warning though never, ever give me OrangeJuice at night. Then all hell breaks loose.

Anyways, Review please?


	8. Hidden Desperation and Crushes

Started: 10:04 PM 6/18/2009  
Finished: 8:51 PM 7/10/2009  
Posted: 1:26 PM 8/4/2009  
Edited: 9:21 PM 7/10/2009

* * *

A/n: You know it's almost my first payday, which is happening in two days, and already everything at work hates me. Well, not the people, but all the equipment and customers do. Especially the old people! It's like they hate me because I'm young and they're old, ugly and senile. Anyway, the reason I say the machines hate me is because the Shake Machine attacked me, the warming tray thingy burned me on the elbow, the mop water totally soaked my pants, the men's bathroom was totally a mess and it scared me, The stapler has tasted my blood, and the cash drawer slammed on my fingers. All of this and more happened to me today, JUST today.

I hope my paycheck is worth it dammit.

Anyway, I also am never going to place a deadline on myself ever again. It hurt getting that last chapter out ot you all on the 18th. Anyways, please enjoy this one.

* * *

Dedications: To **AuphePuck girl** for being so sweet, and encourageing me. And to **skyinthenightslove** for giving me a lot of ideas for upcoming chapters. Also to everyone who had reviewed the last chapter, thank you all!! And now to _my big bro_ who actually helped me a lot with this chapter at places where I was stuck on. He's not a fan of Yaoi and actually hates it, so I know he sacrificed alot to help me with it. Of course all on the condition that I didn't go into details about this story, especially not the names. Lol. Also he just used the word, my favorite word that he vowed never to say, whih is, "_Spazztastic_." Awesome isn't it?

* * *

Chapter 7- Hidden Desperation and Crushes

All of Naruto's classes came and went to fast for his liking. Even when Kakashi-sensei assigning them a Kyuubi-sensei book to read, it didn't even blib on his radar. Seriously to Naruto it was more perferable than what was going to happen later. He was standing at his locker, calmly contimplating how this upcoming visit that Ino planned.

She just wanted to see the "Faithful Mother" painting. He really didn't see the big deal about that painting, he just painted the Mother Rose from the abbey near his childhood home in France. He really couldn't figure out the big idea about that painting, it was just the mother praying with her favorite black roseary in a red and white rose garden, as she had done often when he was playing there with his brother. Yes, he did add a little something to improve the visual of the holy mother, by making darkness seem to be creeping in onto the scene, and adding a small glow around her. It wasn't much but apparently it was enough to please the masses of idiots that he had to deal with.

Now of course he painted it to give to the publishing company, who decided to use it for a contest. The contest was just a simple raffle, which his grandmother entered the both of them in without his knowledge. It turned out that she won, which really confused the publishing company. They still sent the painting, regardless, and the entire event was televised coming straight from Naruto's living room in Tokyo. That had been how he found out about the contest and the fact she entered it seeing how this had been while he was still recovering from the heart surgery.

He had been furious to say the least, but growing up with Deidara allowed him to learn how to sheild his emotions from the rest of the world, so he put on a smile and congratulated her. Now whenever he saw the painting, he felt guilt well up in his heart. He should've just given the painting to her directly, even if it meant telling her his secret. Now he could never tell her, though he suspected she had always known, since the first day he "_supposedly_" got a letter from his brother that contained a check for the amount of the whole surgery. All the way to the money he won in a contest that paid for the rest of the house and her heart medication. Naruto remembered she had always given him the oppertunity to tell her the truth.

He was torn from his emo thoughts when Kiba slammed his hand onto the blonde's back. He gasped in pain and caught himself before he hit he metal. He could feel Gaara's glare, and knew it landed on the Dog boy next to him. He turned around and he found that he had been right, because he saw the tiny redhead glaring harshly at the brunette, who was chukling nerviously. He glanced around them and saw the entire lunch crew was standing around looking at him

He hoped to the higher power of aliens that Tsunade wouldn't let them all come over. And apparently it worked because the sign that they sent saying they heard Naruto's prayers was the inter com beeping and spewing out, "_Naruto Uzumaki-san, Gaara Subaku-san, and Kiba Inuzuka-san, please come to the Headmistress's office, I repeat, Naruto-kun, Gaara-kun, and Kiba-Kun, please come to the Headmistress's office,"_ with Shizune's sweet voice. Although, Naruto slammed his hand into his forehead, when he saw the wide questioning eyes that faced him. 'Shit_, can they be even more obvious? I thought they wanted to keep it under wraps that I'm living with Tsunade._' Kyuubi chuckled, deciding to leave his host alone for once. He was suffering enough now.

"Umm, yeah, can we do this another time, I don't know if my guardian will let you all come over. She's a little on the weird side, so I dont' think she wants alot of adolescents running around her home. I have to ask her first, kay?" Naruot grinned, Kiba chuckled and wrapped his arm around Naruto's neck.

"Alright, I think Blondie has a point, so we'll just have to go visit Lady Tsunade. So right now Gaara say good bye to your boy-toy and let us go out into the cruel darkness of the world!" Kiba said enthusiastically, pointing off into the distance. Naruto laughed, over joyed at his friend's idiocy, before grabbing a unsuspecting red-head's hand. Gaara's smirk stayed through the hand grabbing his, to the surprise of the other people of the lunch gang.

Unknown to the three friends, three pairs of eyes narrowed in jealousy. they watched as the three boys made their way throught he crowd and disappeared, before turning away.

* * *

Naruto P.O.V.

"You know boys, there's a reason why we have locks on our doors. And when we have locks on our doors it usually mean that we don't want people coming in and disturbing us. Especially when the locks are engaged, because it usually means something private is going on that you would disturb if you just walked in."

Wait hold on, back up. There's a reason for the lecture I swear. We, as in me Tanuki and Inu, were walking down the hall minding our own business when we got to the office in which we had our appointment. Unfortunally, it was locked, and being the curious kids we are, we preformed a vector analysis check (meaning we looked around to see if anyone was around to catch us) and promptly picked the lock with such speed that would even make the most talented of art thieves (1) weep in envy.

Unfortunally, it turned out the door was locked for a reason, as Tanuki, Inu, and I walked in on a very tramatizing and scarring image that I will never be able to claw out of my eyes. Believe me I tried. Well anyways, the reason we came to the office in the first place was because of the fact that Jiraiya **(whose the World's Biggest Super Pervert (_Even Sasuke can't compare_))** was in town, and he wanted to check up on me and my upbringing, so he popped in on Granny Tsunade.

Apparently, they missed each other a little more than either of them had expected and started to make out rather fiercely on the couch that I used to play with Nii-san, Tanuki and Inu when we came into town. I loved that couch, now I'm gonna burn it and laugh as it went up in flames! Muhahahaha!

I coughed, catching the attention of the people around me. _'Oh god now they expect me to say something... Uhh, um_' "Pickles." That one word earned me alot of stares, not so much different from before, but seriously, I needed to empty my brain out in order to get it to function correctly so it's not my fault that the only thing that came out of my mouth was dribble. (2) I was just surprised I wasn't drooling. Then again people would have a reason to think I was more of a moron than that pink haired lady, who sits with Inu and Tanuki and them at lunch.

Yeah she was annoying.

At any rate, everyone was still staring at me like my brain was dripping out of my nose. Heh, that was an intersting visual. Anyway, before the blond goes straight to my IQ, what was I talking about?

Ah, yes how horrifiying that entire experiance was for us. I swear even Tanuki's eye twitched. Well, it probably happened before Inu broke out into shivers and very forcebly wrenched himself from the sight, screaming in agony about his lost innocence. Me on the other hand, I screeched in very manly and dignafied way and slammed the now broken door closed, and we all tried to claw our eyes out. It plainly didn't work and now here we were sitting on the desk because the couch was now tainted, and listening to them pace and lecture on the responsibilties of safe sex (like Tanuki needs them) and how very important it was not to burst in on a couple in the act. also to respect locked doors because they are there for a reason. Then they proceeded to tell us that they would tell us what needed to be said tomorrow because they needed to catch up on old times. Well, Tsunade said that, Jaraiya just said they were going to have sex.

Yeah... It was awkward. (3)

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

At any rate after Naruto and friends left the sex talk with people as old as their grandparents, mentally scarring them for life I might add, they walked toward Naruto's new house. The three of them missed times like that, just laughing as if the world didn't matter, and all of their troubles were far away. Once they got to the house, Naruto noticed the thunder and the lightining didn't seem all that bad, and even the ominous creaking of the door opening wasn't as scary as it had been the day before.

They made their way up to the small blonde's room, after of course grabbing a few snacks. Once there, Kiba and Gaara flopped (_well Gaara more sat gracefully than flopped, he really doesn't seem much of a flopping person_) down on to Naruto's orange bed. Naruto smiled at his best friends, and walked toward his yet to be unpacked clothes, and pulled out three sweatpants and teeshirts for all of them to change into.

Already they all knew that they were staying the night at Naruto's house before their families got a hold of the blonde, all without saying anything. Also they all wanted to get caught up on what was happening in each other's lives after they parted. Seriously, with the expception of the funeral, they hadn't seen each other for years. Even then, Naruto was shoved in all different directions between neighbors, and lawyers, so they only saw each other properly at night and the blonde couldn't even talk straight for he was crying too much. It had been a long while since they seperated.

Naruto smiled and handed his friends the extra pairs of clothes so that they could change into them, and out of their uniforms, and in Gaara and Naruto's cases their contacts. Once that was accomplished, Naruto smiled and threw a pillow at Kiba who was looking at his bookshelf, which wasn't even half full.

"Itai, what the hell was that for Foxy?" asked the brunette his hand instantly going to his head to rub his pain away.

A grin formed over a whiskered face before Naruto shook his head, to make it go away. "I was talking to you. You weren't paying attention. So therefore you deserve to be punished." With these wise calm words, the blonde then proceeded to smack the crap out of Kiba.

Gaara smirked lightly at the scene, before turning his complete attention on the blonde, "Kitsune, why don't you just repeat yourself, Inu is more annoying than you are."

"Oh okay, Tanuki-niichan," the blonde instantly stopped and then bounced over to his red-headed best friend, with a grin on his face like a little kid. Once he got to the couch the insomiac was perched on, he turned back toward Kiba, "You guys should know about the fact that the publishing company is going to be expanding here so that I can continue my work as 'Kyuubi.'" He said calmly glancing at his friends' questioning looks, "I know I told you guys at the funeral that I didn't want to continue this charade seeing how the only reasons I kept it up was because of the surgery, the house, her bills, my glasses, and our meds. Now, I don't need the money, I mean the funeral was paid for by the painting of "Michel the Archangel" that I had Izusu-san (4) sell at a auction before she died, and any profits that come from Dad's company is placed into Dei's trust fund, and my trust fund until we meet the requirement of marriage or graduation from Collage. I honestly don't need any of the money." Blonde hair covered azure blue eyes as Naruto lowered his head with every word.

"Kitsune-otoutokun, are you feeling alright?" asked Gaara, his emerald eyes widening with concern for his "younger brother."

The blonde smiled and looked toward his friends, pushing his glasses up, "It's hard. I mean one part of me doesn't want to continue this act that I have to put up with, and the other wants to keep going, publishing more books, painting more scenes from memory, designing buildings, and writing songs. I just don't know which side I should whut up or wheather or not I should shut one of them up."

"Confused much Foxy?" Asked Kiba, Naruto glared lightly at him.

"Urusai, Inu." (Shut up, dog.) He sighed and lowered his head into his hands. A headache was starting to form from stress over the simple issue.

The small redhead noticing the stress, smiled softly and pulled the blonde down to sit on his lap. The other boy quickly accepted the comfort and snuggled into his older brother figure, while the last boy in the room tried to hide a snigger. After all it was strange seeing a smaller male trying to comfort someone who was much taller than him. "Foxy, why don't you just continue it, you seem too deep into it that you can't get out even if you want to, so go with the flow." They were all silent for a moment after Kiba's "encouraging" statement. Naruto was deep in thought, while Kiba was praying for some higher forces to strike him down where he stood, because Gaara was glareing at him for upseting the blonde. So he broke the tense atmosphere saying, "So how the hell did you meet the prissy Uchiha? As far as I know he doesn't do anything that you would normally do. Then earlier, you said he kissed you? I really don't picture that Ass running around kissing random people." The redhead dropped the glare he had been leveling Kiba with in order to nod at Naruto in agreement with the brunette.

Naruto glared at him and stood up from Gaara's lap, before crossing the room to look out the window. Nervously, he turned around, fiddling with his hands. "Alright I'll tell you but you guys gotta promise not to get mad. Okay?" Gaara raised a non-existant brow, but other than that, both boys thought it to be an easy promise, so they voiced their agreements not to get mad. The blonde flushed and started to fiddle with his collar, a habit that he had since they were little for when he was really nervous, only usually it was a necklace if he was wearing one at the time. At any rate he kept playing with his collar, seemingly debating with himself on wheather or not to tell his friends about the way they met. Finally after alot of one sided argueing in his blonde brain he decided to tell them.

"Uh, yeah, Inu, Tanuki, the thing is that well, yesterday I was to meet up with Granny Tsunade around twelve, but I got caught up in my thoughts, and when I finally realized that I was about an hour and somthing minutes late, I ran across the street without looking. So therefore I practically invited someone to run me over, and it turned out to be someone in a Black '98 Mitsubishi DeMonte."

Gaara's hands clenched as he gritted his teeth, he knew that car. Kiba's eyes narrowed, he did as well. "At any rate as the witnesses told me, once the owner realized he hit me with his car, he picked me up and took me to the hospital. Two hours later I woke up and learned that the guy who ran me over was none other than the CEO of Chidori Incorperations, Sasuke Uchiha." The look in emerald eyes was almost murderous, while Kiba's were deceptively blank. Although, he was giving away his anger by his shaking like a chiuaua. (hehehe)

The blonde, of course being true to his hair color, didn't notice the anger that was slowly taking over the room, instead he just kept going on with his story, "Then Old Lady Tsunade came in and yelled at me because I was three hours late, and she told Sasuke to take me back to the hotel that I was staying at and to help me move into her house, and my old room. So once that was all done and he met Kye-chan," Here the blonde motioned to the small fox that walked in through his special door in the window. The fox, noticing his name, walked up to Naruto and pawed his pants softly, whimpering like he was asking to be held.

The tanned boy complied as he continued on with his story, "And then he pinned me to the door and kissed me," At this of course, his overprotective friends were trying to keep themselves from marching over to the Uchiha mansion and beating the shit out of the Young CEO. "Of course, then I got angry and was mostly shocked that someone did that to me, so I didn't react for a while, and when I finally snapped out of it he was gone." He shrugged his sholders, and continued to pet his fox kit. It was then that he finally noticed the ominous aura that surrounded his friends. He sweatdropped as he studied the faces of Kiba nd Gaara in their murderous mode, shivering slightly, he spoke again, "Hey, you guys promised you wouldn't get mad!"

This seemed to snap Gaara out of it as he turned his glare to Naruto, softening it just a bit. He spoke as calmly as he could, "Naruto how the hell do you expect us to act when you just told us that you were run over by the Uchiha-Bastard?"

_**'See kit, It seems someone shares the same setiments as you,**_' The old fox chuckled.

_'Shut up Kyuu!_" Unfortunally, this setiment was shouted out loud, to the surprise of the other two int he room. Naruto flushed at the looks he was getting from both of his friends. Rubbing the back of his head, he tried to get the looks away from him with an, "Uh, Sorry?" It must have worked because they stopped staring and simply shrugged. They both knew that Kyuubi was a total ass to Naruto usually, I mean his main goal in life was to make Naruto as miserable as he was so why not tease him constantly? At any rate, Naruto pouted softly as he said, "It wasn't his fault he hit me with his car in the first place! I ran across the street without paying attention to the traffic. Besides he did the right thing and took me to the hospital!"

Gaara and Kiba mulled over the reasons that were presented to them, and calmed down slightly. They knew that if they didn't then Naruto would screech at them, and both wanted to save themselves from that, so they decided to calm down for now and make the Uchiha pay later. After they had time to plot of course, because he still needed to be punished for running over their "little brother."

Suddenly a thought occured to Naruto, "Hey, Inu, you have a crush on that lazy guy right?"

Kiba froze and Gaara hid a smirk, and all of a sudden the atmosphere was back to normal in the room. Luckily for Kiba, Shizune called from downstairs, saying it was time for dinner.

Unluckily for Kiba, the blonde decided to persue the topic down the stairs. "Seriously, Inu you're too obvious. So is he come to think of it..." Naruto paused slightly, thinking it over before nodding, yeah he was right.

The brunette sighed, trying not to be caught up in the hope that the younger boy's statement lit in him. He knew it was a lost cause, but you can't help who you fall in love with, after all didn't Gaara and Neji prove that very statement? He decided to clue in his friend by voicing the reason for his depression when it came to that guy. "You know Foxy he has a girlfriend."

"Hmm, is that so?" Naruto asked, not really surprised. He had after all seen the Yaminaka girl hanging on him earlier. He was just surprised that Ino hadn't noticed that her boy-friend had a thing for another boy.

Kiba groaned when he saw the comtemplative look on the blonde's face. He knew what it meant from experiance, I mean wouldn't you after every time you see it someone ends up either in tears or in ruin? He conviently forgot the other side, when the instances ended up being just what everyone needed, what everyone wanted. Soon they were all seated at the table that had been set for them, and Shizune was out the door, on her way home.

"Seriously blondie, leave it alone, he has no interest in me. I know when something's not worth getting my hopes up with," Kiba spoke calmly, trying to convince Naruto of the hopelessness, and of the despair that would happen if they did anything.

Naruto, being the optimust that he was, just grinned calmly, "Don't worry Inu, You deserve to be happy, it's just you don't want to reach out and grab it for yourself." Here his grin turned into a gentle smile and sweetly nodded. On the other hand Kiba's expression turned into a expression of horror, he was now officially freaked out. "That's precisly why I'm here now, though. To grasp the happiness for you my precious friend." Kiba's eyes widened more fearfully, and he glanced over at Gaara who just smirked over his water glass, and sculpture he made out of his meatloaf. Inwardly, the brunette groaned, he wasn't going to get any help from either of his sadistic friends. "Now let's proceed to operation, 'Convince Shikamaru of Kiba's awesomeness.' YOSH!" Yelled Naruto standing from his seat.

Now was time for The brunette to let his head fall, to that laughter of his blo0nde friend as it landed in his mash potatoes and Gravy. With a face full of gravy he silently thought to himself, _'MAYBE for once he won't screw this up, and I will get Shika's heart? I might as well let him try, after all, not all of his plans end in trouble... I just hope this one won't end in tears..._'

* * *

1- There's a reason I wrote Art thieves, and it's because In my experiance with the media and Manga and everything, Art thieves actually have to work on their skills for months before even attempting a heist, While, I am just assuming, of course, Bank robbers just go in guns blazing, and voices yelling. I believe that the art theives have the more graceful and talented way to rob someone blind. Of course this is all speculation on my part and please don't go out and rob a bank, museum or a safe deposit box place.

2- Okay I know I made him sound really smart but he is a writer, he needs to be smart to pull that shit off.

3- You know I really comtemplated leaving it right there, but I knew you people would try to kill me with pitch-forks and shiny things. But I didn't cut it off right there, aren't you proud?

4- Naruto's Editor

* * *

A/n: YOSH FINALLY DONE!!!

Yeah, I felt this chapter totally sucked. I promise that I'll try to make the next chapter like, not. There's a reason why I feel really bad though, it's because I just got my cat, Isis, spayed and she's mad at me. //.T mew

Anyway, I have some advice for all you soft-spoken people out there, PLEASE when YOU are ordering at a restraunt, Fast food or otherwise, please, Please, PLEASE, SPEAK UP!! I mean seriously right now I'm on my monthly, and if I have to deal with a customer who makes me have to FUCKING lean into them like I'm trying to cope a feel, just to get their order, I WILL FUCKING TEAR OFF THEIR LEG AND SHOVE IT SO FAR UP THEIR ASS THAT THEY CAN TASTE ALL THE BLOODY BODILY FLUIDS! So PLEASE follow this PSA that I have just given to you so that I don't have to go to jail, okies?

Also I know I kinda left this fic alone for the past few weeks, but that was because when I started updating on a schedule, people left less reviews. So now you guys know, you don't review I don't update. It's really a give and take relationship, and it's fair too. See, I update, you're happy, You review I'm happy.

Now Please Review. Meow.

Lol. I passed my second payday a week ago.


	9. Hidden Disorder

Started: 12:10 PM 7/15/2009  
Finished: 9:07 PM 8/27/2009  
Posted: 5:42 PM 12/8/2009

---------------

A/n: Everything I gots to say is at the bottom.

---------------

Dedications: To Marissa Kay (Because she's awesome like batman.) , Ericka Kira (Because she perfectly emotastic.), skyinthenightislove (Because she's just plain amazingly creative.) and well, to you my loyal readers, who I love so very much.

---------------

_italics mean dream sequence_

---------------

**Chapter 8 - Hidden Disorder**

Naruto sighed as he made his way to the studio that the publishers set up for him the next day after school. It had taken a large web of lies and deciet in order to be left alone so that he could make it there in the first place. Sighing softly, he opened the door to the storage unit that had been convered to his new art studio.

It was a decent size, large enought to hold even the largest canvases that he did, as well as shelves to accomindate his paints, A drafting table for when he get's in the mood to design or if he decides to get a client to design a building for, a small piano to compose on, and a state-of-the art computer to write and draw manga using with the desk to accompany it. Now all there was left to do was unpack all of his supplies and figure out where to place everything in order to get a perfect fit.

He grinned when he figured how to get the most of the space. First things first though, he had to set up the exaust fans so he doesn't axphadyte (I think that's the word) himself, then try to build the desk so he could get to setting up his computer, afterwards the shelves for the paints and brushes. Then later, if he can get to it before the dinner time that the Inuzaka's invited him over for, having heard the news he was now attending Konoha High School, he'd set up the drafting table.

Whistling he began work on finding places to set up the fans so that he could get the most out of the few that he had. Then he set up his desk, quickly and quietly with a few curses (1) here and there. Kyuubi on the other hand was laying down in his mental cage, flicking his tail in amusement, and facsination. The demon was actually enjoying watching the lithe blonde dart around his new studio in order to get it to his specifications. I mean he really was rather OCD when it came to his work enviroment when he was painting or drawing, however it was nothing less than amusing to the fox so he let it go.

When he finally got the entire desk set up he looked over the packaging that his computer was in. He grinned once more when he realized he didn't have to wait for any parts that still needed to be sent from his old studio near Tokyo, and put it together in record time. Turning it on he checked if anything was wrong, seeing no problems, his grin widened, and he turned on some music.

Blasting showtunes, (2) he didn't notice the insestant ringing of his cell laying on the box to his draft table. Instead he got started on the shelf to hold his paints and brushes for when he decided to make Sasuke into an Emo Angel. As he did this he thought over the award list that Izusu-san had emailed him earlier that day. Most of the awards came with money to be presented to the author, in this case Izusu would accept the award and the money in his place. As per the agreement he had with 'Chidori Publishers,' (3) the checks would be deposited into the company account, a quarter would be donated to the children's hospital where he had gotten his surgery, and another quarter would be given to the kids who needed surgery but couldn't afford it. After that the last half was divided into three parts, one for Izusu-san, one for Naruto, and the last to the abbey where Mother Rose reigned supreme.

He owed it to her. After all, She had been the one to take care of him and his brother when their father died and they then had to go through the entire legal process just to figure out who would be inheriting the Company.

When the playlist ended he knew an hour went by since he completed his computer.

Sighing softly, he crossed the room to his cell phone which was laying innocently on an unpacked box. His eyebrow raised when he saw the two missed calls, 'Who could have called, Kiba knows that I'll try to be on time, and if I'm delayed, then it's for a good reason, and Gaara is on a date with Neji, probably screwing, while Tsunade is with Jiraiya. Everyone else who calls me uses the other cell, which is still charging at home.' He glanced at the names, 'Unknown... Who the hell do I know who is 'Unknown?'' He grimanced, 'Maybe they left a voicemail message?'

He was right about to check his voicemail messages, but then he noticed the time. 'Shit, I'm gonna be late!' Shoving his cell into his pocket he hurriedly packed up his backpack and shut down his computer. Taking one last look at his half-finished studio, he felt a sense of pride wash over him.

He smiled serenely before he cast his world into darkness...

----------------

Once he finally made it to the other side of town to the Inuzuka (?) residence, he raised his hand to knock on the door, but quicklly decided it would be a foolish gesture. He decided to let himself in, and walked to the dining room vaugely he noted that he was right on time, as well as remembered that Hana had yelled at him last time to annouce his return home, so he called out, "Tadaima!"

The answer call of, "Okaire, Naruto-kun!" made warmth blossom through his chest. As did the glomp that he was presented with from Hana-neesama. Once he opened the dining room door, he was instantly engulfed in a hug from Kiba's mother.

Honestly, she was awesome, a tad strict and overprotective at times, but her hugs always felt just like a mother's hug was supposed to feel like. Of course his granny's wasn't bad neither was the dear old mother's, but Ms. Inuzuka's were just full of a certain warmth that he wish he could get from his own mother.

She pulled back and looked at him, her hands under his chin lifting his face for examination, before she pulled one away and pulled out a hankerchief. Using that, she moistened the tip of it with her tounge and wiped away a dark sumge that was on the tip of his nose. The lady really was motherly if you hadn't pissed her off in a while.

"So come in, and don't act like a stranger. You're home." She smiled, and grabbed his hand and led him into the room with her family.

The blonde artisan smiled lightly, Hitomi (4) Inuzuka was very sweet.

After the initial greeting at the door, the dinner went quickly and as expected. It mostly consisted of Ms. Inuzuka embaressing the hell out of Kiba and Naruto, yelling at the dog-boy about his table manners, and Hana harassing her younger brother.

Basically it was just like how a home should feel.

He was surprised to have his thoughts follow this road, and tried to shake it out of his mind as he drifted off to sleep, in his own bed in the Inuzuka home.

----------------

_Naruto slowly sat up, a soft piano rendition of Beetovin's Fur Elise trailed up to him. He groaned softly and ran a tanned hand over his face. He set the other down on the surface of the water he seemed to be sitting on, sending a ripple across the surface of the bottomless pond._

_Silently he looked around, and was startled when the music suddenly stopped. Getting up slowly, he heard a voice trail up to him from the darkness that surrounded him._

_**"Love is nothing but a foolish emotion, there's nothing to be gained from indulging in this lie."** Naruto turned around, trying to figure out where the soft child's voice was coming from, leaving a trail of ripples with every step he took. He spun, trying to locate the coldly, innocent voice, when it spoke again. **"You're pathetic, running around in circles."**_

_Blue eyes narrowed when a light shown suddenly, and he caught sight of the small blonde child in a silver yukata, tearing the petals off of black roses. "Who are you?" He asked, his voice wavering slightly._

_The child looked up, azure eyes sparkling. Naruto took a step back, surprised to see himself as a child. **"You'll never win. You're personality is about to crack."** The child smiled sinisterly. "_**_It'll just hurt. So save yourself the pain and_ don't fall_."_**_ With these words, he crushed the rest of the rose in his tiny hand and let it fall through the floor of water._

_Naruto stared, confused didn't even begin to cover what he felt at that moment. The Chibi on the other hand, let out a laugh that was cold enough to send shivers down the older blond's back before he snapped his small fingers to send Naruto back into the world of the living._

---------------

In the real world, a lithe blonde sat up suddenly, paying no mind to the sunlight that streamed through the window, as he clutched his chest, trying to control his breathing. 'In. Out. In Out.'

Once his breathing was under control and he felt he was back to normal, he noticed his cell phone on the nightstand. 'Oh yeah I had a voicemail message.' He picked it up and flipped it open, ignoring the picture of Kyuu that decorated his wallpaper, and sorted through the files till he got to the voicemail file.

Quickly he typed in his password, and put the phone next to his ear. While it went through the standard greeting, he glanced toward Kiba's motionless form on the other bed. He smirked, thinking of ways he could wake up the brunette that would be most annoying, when the recording finally got to the message.

'Hn, Dobe, I want to talk to you. Call me back, the number should show up on your phone. Laterz.' There wasa pause in the message, and the blonde closed his eyes and ran a hand over his face, 'How the hell did he get my number?'

'Oh, and if you're wondering where I got your number, let's just say that a little birdie told me.' Golden eyebrows shot up, 'Okay that was just a bit weird.'

He heard the *beep* signalling the end of the awkward message, and the beginning of a new one. '...Uh, yeah, hey...' The blonde sighed, he was starting to consider the fact that people who left voicemails were either desprite or just plain sadistic. He took a glance at his orange 2008 LG Scoop, (5) and decided to turn it off. The man who left the god forsaken message didn't matter. He never cared before, with all his half baked excuses, and claims of beign an artist, he never loved Naruto. He just never fucking cared.

And the blonde decided that he would never forgive him for that.

---------------

1- Have you ever built a desk by yourself? It is freaking hard if you don't usually use the tools. Although it isn't as bad as building a shed from the ground up with only two people working on it. Seriously, I fell through the goddamn roof!! IT WAS AWESOME!!... until I hit the ground that is... *sweatdrop*

2- My favorite things! I love musicals! I just recently got into the habit of watching every one that I could get my hands on. I do wish to go to a broadway production someday when I get enough funds. Also, I can admit that I love HSM, all three of them, but I hate most of the crap that the franchise comes up with. Now to all of you bastards that laugh at me, all I can say is at least I'm not afraid to say what I like, shit I even yelled that I loved yaoi from my rooftop a couple times, and nearly got the cops called on me for it. :D

3- Yes, this means Sasuke's his boss (in a weird and very awkward kind of way... Just don't question me, I'm the Authoress! Logic is my bitch.)

4- Okay I really don't know her name, or if she even has a name, so I'll just call Kiba's mother this for now, unless anyone can give me her real name. Okay?

5- I think that's Marissa Kay's phone. Not sure, just know it's orange.

-----------------

A/n: I wonder how much does it hurt to fall off of the bed during sex? Answers anyone?

Okay I admit that was a bit weird, anyway, I love the beginning of the chapter, the alone time that Naruto had, away from everything, just thinking and working. I mean I had trouble starting this chapter, before my friend, Zekkie, suggested I should start out with something I'd feel comfortable with. and voila, the beginning was planned.

I guess you could say that this chapter was mostly a filler chapter. SORRY IT'S SO SHORT!! I'm sick, and I feel like crap and I keep getting dizzy, so I had to make it short. Also HOW THE HELL DID I GET SICK IN THE SUMMER?! THE HUMILIATION!!

Although it did foreshadow (See look English teacher lady, I can use this word in a sentance! FEAR ME!!) a couple of things to come.

Don't worry, the story will get better, I promise! Anyways, like always and forever, Please Review, Meow.


	10. Hidden Pain

Started: 3:15 PM 9/12/2009  
Finished: 12:20 PM 11/21/2009  
Posted: 5:44 PM 12/8/2009

---------------

Dedications: To everyone still reading and putting up with my sporatic updating.. Sorry! Also a few special dedications, HamShibuya (aKa Marissa Kay) Happy Turkey Day!! Leslie Lewis I love you, and Erika Kira You are the man! (Or at least as much as you can be since, you know, you're a girl...) And to Skyinthenightislove

---------------

_":"Read from a Kyuubi-sensei book":"_

---------------

**Chapter 9 - Hidden Pain**

_":"Why would you do something like this? Why would you delibrately try to kill yourself for somehthing completely out of your damn control? Why would you try so hard for something like that? WHY!" asked Maki. She couldn't understand how this arrogantly confident, logical man could do something like this. They'd been friends for years, and for the first time in a long time, she didn't know this guy._

_"Maki, Shaki is not a thing. She is my friend, so please forgive me." He gave her one last sad smile, before turning away and leaving.":"_ Kakashi-sensei finished the chapter, and looked up. He seemed to be looking for anyone who wasn't paying attention, though looked visibly disappointed when no one seemed to be day-dreaming. Although, the blue eyed blonde in the third row seemed more irritated than not paying attention. 'Hmm, curious...' was all the silver haired man thought as he glanced over his students.

The blue eyed blonde on the other hand, narrowed his eyes, it had already been a trying day, and now the stupid sensei was making him read something he wrote before he found his perfect style. To him this was all complete and utter crap... Well, then again to him, all his books were crap, so it didn't matter.

He heard a large boom, somewhere in the vicinity of himself, and looked around. Azure eyes catching the source of the bang. It was coming from the fact that Kiba was being an idiot again, and fell over in his chair. Naruto rolled his eyes and turned back to the dribble currently being discussed by his classmates.

"Uzumaki-kun, why do you think that Maki was trying so hard for Takahiro not to leave?" asked Kakashi sensei. Naruto paused in his turning of the pages in his book.

The question made him freeze in his tracks, he looked up. He knew he had to chose his answer wisely, otherwise it could spell disaster for all if he said the wrong thing. He thought back to try to remember what he had wanted for people to see from the story, and suddenly he got it.

"That is a rather hard question Kakashi-sensei, becasue the answer could be a number of things that are all entirely pausible. Of course each reason you could give all depends on how you think." He looked over his glasses to meet mismatched grey and red eyes, and smirked, pushing up his reading glasses (1) and decided to continue his answer. "I believe that she just wanted him not to leave her to protect Shaki because then she would be all alone, like she was before Takahiro's family took her in. She was after all a poor little orphan girl that Takahiro's older brother found on their doorstep one day. This is all spectulation, of course. It could be something different, and stupidly sappy, like she's freaking out because she's in love with her best friend and doesn't want to lose him to another girl. Of course it could also be that she's selfish, and wants to keep him away from Shaki because of reasons tottally unrelated to the story. Take your pick of the reasons, because I've got more." A calm sadistic smile spread over his face. Everyone looked on stunned that such a detailed answer came from the person who absolutly hated Kyuubi-sensei's works.

Gaara just looked out the window and smirked. The idiot was going to blow his own cover if he kept up that show of intelligance infront of these people.

As if Naruto heard him, or if Kyuubi was telling him the exact same thing, the blonde's demeanor completely changed from cofident, cool and collected to and embaressed sniveling mess. His face flushed, and he started to stutter out an excuse. "Um, t-that's j-just my o-pinion o-of course.

Some people snorted while others tried to see 'underneath the underneath.' The blonde in question, just bowed his head and started to berate himself for being so obvious.

Kakashi-sensei just raised an eyebrow, and cleared his throat, "Good answer, Uzumaki-kun. I want everyone to think about why she would be upset about Takahiro's decision. I also want you all to read the next chapter in the book, and evaluate the situtation and compare and contrast that event with something from current events or from history. It's due Monday." Groans resinated around the room, causing a silver eyebrow to raise once more, "Should I make it due tomorrow, then? Since you all seem to be having problems with Monday." Shouts of protest and indignatation rang throughout the room this time, causing sensei to smirk, "Alright, it's due Monday then. Any more complaints can be taken up with someone else."

Naruto looked up when he heard the class start getting louder in their conversations, and glanced toward his friends. They both were watching him with blank expressions. He sighed, knowing that they were smirking at his explaination of the book, before he turned back to his notebook. He was trying to figure out what plot to do next. His new book was at a standstill and Izusu san was starting to ride his back.

He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. When he opened beautiful blue eyes, he turned so that he could ask for help coming up with a story line to continue the previous story. His vision was instantly clouded by a blue-eyed blonde smiling sweetly at him.

It was terrifying.

He flinched back and she pouted lightly, "Wow, that's one way to ruin a girl's ego... Flinch when she get's near to you. I really didn't know I was that apalling to look at."

"It's not that you're ugly Ino-chan, it's more like Foxy doesn't like to be touched by people," Kiba leaned over and said to her in a whisper. Naruto's eyes snapped to his best friend and glared harshly. "What? She looked like she wanted to know, besides you've had a ten-foot-pole up your ass since you woke up this morning." Naruto couldn't reply, after all what was there to say, the brunette was right, he really was acting like stalker sasquatch, all emo and shit. But then again what the hell was he supposed to be acting like when the person who abandoned him when he needed them most just called him, thinking he could just waltz back into his life thinking he could pick right up where he left off.

Well, Naruto only had one thing to say to him, and that was, 'Nuh uh, that shit does not fly asshole.'

He smiled suddenly, and in doing so freaked the hell out of the other people standing around him. "I apoligise for my blantlent disrespect of your looks, I believe that I really should take you out for dinner in order to maybe, covey this perhaps?" He smiled sweetly at her, making Sasuke growl in the background.

Ino giggled, "Sorry babe, but I have a lovely boy I simply must allow him to take me out tonight." She leaned over and placed a mock kiss on Naruto's cheek. She quickly pulled away when she heard the Uchiha growling in the background. "Besides, honey-bums, I don't think Sasuke-kun would appreciate that very much." THe blonde girl motioned to the Uchiha standing near them glaring daggers at her.

Naruto shrugged, "At any rate, do you still want to see the painting? I've got permission from my guardian, and everything, so you guys can come over after school today or tomorrow."

This made everyone listening smile excitedly, but Gaara shook his head, "You guys can't go today, though... Kitsune and Inu's needed at my house. Temari wants to see him because she hasn't for a long time, plus last time she requested something from him." Ino pouted, at this rate she was never going to see the beautiful work of Kyuubi-sensei.

Naruto on the other hand shrugged his shoulders and was right about to reply when the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. He snapped his mouth closed and shrugged again. What he wanted to say wasn't important anyways.

~*~

Naruto P.O.V.

Right after school, Inu, Tanaki, and I made our way back to the lithe redhead's house, but not before stopping at my new studio. I had to pick up my latest painting that I had created especially for the sand siblings, mostly Tem-chan though.

It was a painting of all of us, even Nii-chan, and even though it hurt to paint his brother's face, I had promised 'Onee-chan' that I'd do it for her, and give it to her as a gift next time we saw each other again.

The scene was set from the abby's rose garden. Red and white roses surrounded us, I was sitting in the middle of my friends, while the older kids sat above us, we were all laughing. It was from back before the long ago, back when the world wasn't as complicated, back before he abandoned me, before I had my operation, before Gaara and his siblings moved away, before Kiba's father left and they followed. It was a time of little complications that seem so innocent compared to the pain I now lived through. Grandmother was standing in the background smiling with Hitomi and her husband, also with Father and Yui-chan, even Gaara's father was in it with their uncle Yashamaru. I of course spiced it up slightly when I made it so that darkness was creeping in, like the Mother's portrait.

At any rate, it had been done from a picture that all of us shared once upon a time. I set my picture on fire once Deidara left, Kiba tore his apart when his father left Hitomi-obaachan for another woman, and Gaara's uncle tried to kill him, only to end up in a mental hospital and later that same year die from sufficating himself on his bed sheets, so the red-head ended up using his picture for target practice.

We hated this picture. Then again Temari on the other hand, loved it. Kankuro did as well, but that didn't really matter as that boy really had so many problems, what with his face make-up that he applied every freaking day, his boy-friend, who I found out from Inu was bug boy (Shino), and the fact that he played with dolls. Umm, yeah Tanuki's brother was twisted. I'd gotten the photo from Tem-neechan, last time I saw them in Suna. It had been there that she had requested it from me, and I got started on it when I had learned that I was to be due in Suna, but alas when I got there, I had the unfortunate luck to learn that my best friend had moved and left Suna behind without so much as a clue to where they had gone to.

Yeah I'm emo, deal with it.

Anyways, once we picked up the god-forsaken painting, we proceeded on to the Sabaku household. I thought about what her reaction woud be, would she hug me? Would she break down in tears and try to knock my head off for even daring to earn her respect with this crappy painting? I wonder...

~*~Normal P.O.V.~*~

Naruto was pulled out of his mind when Kiba's hyper voice awoke him, "We're here!" The blonde looked up to survey his surroundings, Gaara was staring blankly at the taxi driver who was now bugging Kiba for the money to pay for the ride, Kiba on the other hand was asking Naruto for the money, while Naruto was staring at his red-headed friend. Oh lord, we have a conundrum!

Just kidding, Naruto handed over his money to pay for the ride before grabbing the tube that contained the painting and exiting the yellow vehicle. Gaara silently stepped out of the car right behind Naruto, Kiba whined about being left behind before following. All in all not very eventful getting out of the god-forsaken vehicle of death. (2)

They all made their way up to the house. Both Naruto and Kiba stepped to the side to wait until Gaara opened the door to the Sabaku Household. When the small red-head opened the door, they were greeted by Temari's fist. She hit all three on the head before saying, "Where were you guys? I had to spend an hour listening to this idiot trying to teach me a magic trick!"

The other blonde gave an easy practiced smile, despite the ache in his head, "Um, yeah, we wen't to go pick up your painting. Kyuubi-sensei finished it a long time ago, but I haven't seen you in a while." Temari's eyes lit up, she was probably thrilled that one of her favorite artists agreed to do it for her, for a fee of course. With that thought Naruto was slightly depressed at the fact he was keeping the secret from his older sister-like figure, instead telling her that he was merely the assistant who just delivered the paintings and manuscrpts to the publishers when they couldn't get it them selves.

She grabbed at the tube the azure-eyed boy still held, pulling him back into reality. "!!" (3) She was as giggly as a yaoi-fangirl. (LOL)

All three boys took a step back and raised an eyebrow while silently praying that Kankuro would save them from Temari.

As if on cue, the older boy walked up behind his sister and pulled her tie out of one of her four ponytails. She stopped squeeing in order to wack him on the head with the plastic tube she now held in her hand. They started bickering, so the three boys manuvered their way around them with the dining room as a goal.

After the two older siblings finally realized that the younger ones were gone, they headed into the dining room, the boys had already set the tables and took their places around the table, wait for the others to get there so they could start eating. Temari paused in the doorway, watching her brothers sit around the table talking about Cupcakes and taquitos.

She smiled lightly, and silently took her place at the head of the table. Still smiling she asked, "What are you going to do with the cupcakes? Hopefully, nothing like the pack of gum incident." All three of the younger boys tried to look innocent, but utterly failed, so Naruto smiled.

"You'll just have to wait until Monday then, just like everyone else..."

~*~

1- Oooh, Can't you just picture them now? All square shaped and cute!! *cough* I mean, I thought that he'd be cute in reading glasses, because quite a few anime or manga authors always have glasses, which always makes them cuter! Eeee- Squee!! Meow. (Sorry hyper)

2- I don't like Taxi cars.

3- "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!!This is so wonderful, I'm so happy!! I like totally love you right now!!"

~*~

A/n: O.o Cliffy... I really don't like cliff-hangers, but I guess one will work for now.

You know I just found out that one of my favorite co-workers is a anime fan too. I'm like totally happy right now!!!

Also something really odd keeps happening... I wonder does this also happen to others? I was sitting at my comp reading fanfics on Fullmetal Alchemist (RoyXEd) and with each story I read my music matched the atmosphere... Like when I was reading "Not Even Death" (I don't really remember the author *Sorry*) which had character death and suicide in it, my music player started playing "Whiskey Lulliby" which made me cry. that was when I notice that weird thing. Then in the middle of a lemon on another fanfic, I was listening to "Crazy in Love" from Beyonce. You know the end when she sings, "Your touch, got me looking so crazy..." Yeah it was kind of funny. I started to laugh hysterically and my bro looked at me like I was weird.

Oh yeah, I went to the anime con in Phoenix on halloween, and Marissa, Erika and I spent $490 in one day. *Sweatdrop* I didn't know I could spend that much in ONE day...

Anyways, please review! Thank you.


	11. Hidden Falsehoods

Started: 2:13 PM 11/21/2009

Finished: 9:36 PM 3/11/2010

Posted: 5:17 PM 5/10/2010

* * *

**Apologies**: **Skyinthenightislove**- I'm sorry about the cupcakes. I just had to... You'll find out what I mean... maybe later though. **Anonymous**- Sorry about the sporadic Updates, my PC doesn't support the graphics or whatever you need to post, I had to steal my Bro's comp to post the last two chapters.

**Dedications**: To **Erika Kira** and **Rayshae**, My homie and my mascot. Dood seriously Rayshae is totally moe.

**On another note**: I have been completely obsessed with "_Axis Powers Hetalia_," which I discovered through another obsession of mine the TV tropes and Idioms website. I have found it very squee-tastical and am wondering where I could get more RussiaxCanada fics, as I love Canada so very much. (He's like totally **moe**!)

_/~/ Flashback /~/_

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Hidden Falsehoods**

Naruto woke up quite early on Thursday morning and it wasn't to get ready for school. Instead it was the morning of the meeting with his editor, Isuzu-san. It was to be about the next book, so Naruto doubted that he'd be able to get to school today. He'd already informed that fact to Gaara and Kiba so that they could grab his homework, and make excuses. Honestly, he felt kind of bad and if it could have been avoided then it would have.

Since the media had the announcement that "Kyuubi-sensei" was going to be appearing in an interview with one of Japan's top talk shows, one that was based in Konoha, it was imperative that Naruto wore a disguise going into the publishing house, and leaving it. It wouldn't due for him to get caught now would it?

Yesterday, he had placed an order for a large bouquet of flowers, tiger lilies, to be delivered to himself in the morning, earlier than Tsunade woke up, so that he'd have the perfect excuse.

He was regretting the choice of lilies when the delivery boy came and presented them to him. There was a sudden flash of memory and he stood there frozen, unable to do anything as the past came forth in his mind.

_/~/ "Nii-san, Nii-san!! What tis' this called?" a chibi Naruto held up a flower. It was red, and seemed to be a million little flowers in one. _

_"Now, now, ototou speak right, otherwise people would just label you as a retard, and by the way the flower is called a "_spider lily_," Deidara answered. He took the flower and held it up to the sun, while ignoring the pout that his younger sibling now sported. His words were slightly cruel, but it was needed._

_Glaring up at his older brother he sighed, "You don't have to be so mean nii-san." He blew his hair out of his eyes and leaned on his knee, his azure eyes focused on the flower._

_Deidara glanced at Naruto, starting another question, "Do you have-"_

_"Excuse me for the interruption, but Naruto-sama, Deidara-sama, there's a delivery for you in the parlor," spoke a butler, though he spoke in French, he still used the Japanese honorifics with the young blondes' names._

_"Yes, thank you Kramer-san, you are excused," Deidara spoke with authority, his younger brother on the hand quickly stood and bowed to the elderly butler at the same time as the older male bowed to his brother and him. "Damn Japanese tendencies," the blonde pre-teen muttered when he saw his brother bow in the corner of his eye. _

_Naruto smiled excitedly and ran to the parlor, upon arriving he almost ran into the delivery boy. The boy smirked down upon him and presented him with the flowers, a dozen orange tiger lilies._

_Breathing in deeply, he read the note, "I apologize, my children, business has taken me far and I will not be able to return in time for your birthday Naru-chan, but please bear this news with dignity as I have asked Lady Tsunade to continue your caretaking. Until we meet again, love Dad." The young blonde threw down his favorite flowers and tried to run back to his room, but his attempt was thwarted by his older brother, who caught him by the wrist. The older boy was trying to speak to him and Naruto watched with blurry eyes as the image of Deidara faded into darkness.\~\_

The dream ended, leaving Naruto standing frozen back in the present, alone. He looked around him, he was still in the entry way, but the delivery boy was gone and his wallet was in his left hand, and thirty dollars was in his right crumpled up, while the flowers lay on the table near them. _'Ne, Kyuubi, did you take over_?'

_**'Had I not there would have been too much trouble, the boy was staring at you swaying, and started to get worried as you took your trip into memories. It was too much trouble to try to explain things to him, so I simply took over, and tried to give him the money. I think he was frightened because he refused and ran away screaming something about this house being possessed**_.' Naruto stifled a giggle at the sultry voice from inside of him. It almost sounded like Kyuubi was wondering why the child would run from him, but the blonde junchurikin knew better than to say it out loud.

He also knew why the boy ran, and that was because his impossibly blue eyes tended to turn red when Kyuubi wanted a chance to take over. At times when he looked at himself in the mirror in order to ask for advice from his demon, his eyes turned a mismatch of both blue and red. It was usually a freaky sight for normal people, Kiba being proof of this when he tried to perform an exorcism on Naruto the first time he saw this phenomenon and still got nervous when it happened, even though he claimed to be used to it now. It never ceased to be amusing to watch Kiba stumble over his words or his own feet when around Shukaku or Kyuubi.

He smirked before looking at the clock in the hallway. It read six o'clock; it was almost time to start on his way, because Tsunade was going to be waking up soon. Quickly he ran upstairs and grabbed the various bags that he needed before running to the sidewalk in front of the house. Pulling out his cell phone he dialed the taxi company and stood waiting until the white car parked itself neatly in front of him. He looked back for a moment, before turning to inform the cabby where to go. He failed to see the blonde haired headmaster watching him, her green eyes suspicious before she turned to go see if he was coming back.

Naruto was not surprised to see the large crowd of people in front of the company building. It was so large in fact that the security team was having trouble keeping the crowd in check, and from the look of things they have had to get help from the local police. As a matter of fact the crowd was going crazy with their screams, and everything, so crazy that Naruto was suddenly glad he hid his identity. He gulped, and continued to walk, having ditched the cab at a gas station where he changed his clothes from casual garb to the delivery uniform that was common in Flower deliverers.

His hat hid the tell-tale sign of his blonde hair but the glasses balanced on the tip of his nose gave the sign to the guards to let him in. He was ID'd and then led through the door. Carrying the flowers, he asked for directions to his editor's office. Acquiring what he needed, he made his way up soon being forgotten by everyone who saw him, in the midst of the chaos of publishing. Quickly he practically flew up the stairs, arriving at promptly 7:15, fifteen minutes after he had agreed to.

Obviously, Izusu-san arrived just a few minutes before, probably used to his habits, as he kept his eyes trained to the desk in front of him instead of trying to catch a peek at the famed artist. "So Sensei, there has been a request for you to make a project for them."

Naruto sighed, and threw the flowers onto the desk in front of him. Calmly he walked over to the corner where there was a screen divider and changed from his greenish grey jumpsuit to a black cloak like robe behind it, all the while questioning, "Well, what is it about? Also who wants it?"

Izusu held his breath, dark brown eyes studying the manuscript that he was to review before sending it out to the printers. Naruto appeared before him, covered head to toe in loose black fabric, giving the illusion of a bigger person under the clothes, especially with his black combat platform boots hiding his true height. Everything was covered.

It was kind of interesting to see the normally bright blonde in such dark drab colors. But then again each felt it was necessary knowing how crazy people were, as proven by the scene outside the building. Not that anyone knew of course that he was blonde.

"Well? Who was it?" prompted Naruto, his voices distorted by the voice changer hidden in his robes, he knew he didn't have to wait long, because his editor was just like him and could never pass up a chance to talk.

"Your boss, my boss, the one in the same," Izusu sighed yet again. Kyuubi-sensei wasn't going to like it but the famous Uchiha requested this of him.

The disguised blonde contemplated the words for a moment, "The Uchiha? I thought he was busy with other ventures, and never gives a second look to the publishing part of his business. What is his sudden fascination with us?"

"That is my business." A cold voice suddenly broke into the conversation. Blue eyes widened and suddenly Naruto was glad that the veil covers his face completely.

"Sasuke Uchiha, CEO of Chidori Industries, therefore the owner of Chidori Publishings," Naruto glanced at him, unable to keep his face from flushing. Again he thanked the stars that no one could see his face. He continued on, "Younger brother to Itachi Uchiha, currently in France, Son to Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, both currently deceased. Took over company six years ago and is currently making it into a world power. Attends Fire-Leaf Academy, which I redesigned when the old one was sadly lit aflame to, as a third year student. An elite student, athlete, and business owner, or so says this year's February edition of Shinobi Monthly; copyright holder Chidori Publishers." (1)

"Hn," The Uchiha grunted. The damn writer was right. He motioned his head toward Izusu, who got up from behind his desk and offered his seat to the Uchiha. The raven nodded his head and motioned for his retainers to leave him. Once they had, and Sasuke made himself comfortable, he turned to Naruto. "I see you know quite a bit about me."

Naruto snorted, _'Of course I'd know about you. You're the guy who stole my first kiss, asshat._'

_**'Just proves your interested Kit**_,' Kyuubi spoke from his spot in Naruto's mind. 'I mean who else would research the person until they found out everything there is to know about the sucker within days of meeting the bastard?'

Angered and blushing Naruto replied with a loud, "Shut up!" One that was, you know, supposed to stay in his mind. He was grateful for the black veil covering his face when he realized that he was still in the room with Sasuke and Izusu-san. He just knew that the damn fox was laughing at him, and was not disappointed when he heard the laughter from the aforementioned asshat when he felt his entire face burn. He growled in his mind but that only fueled the laughter coming from the old fox so he cut the connection between him and his furry parasite.

"Um, Sumi-masen, Kyuubi-sensei, but are you okay?" Izusu-san asked, bringing Naruto back to reality.

"Just perfect, Izusu-san," Naruto said sweetly. He turned his attention back to the conversation at hand, "So what were we supposedly speaking of? My attention wavered and I'm terribly sorry." He knew he didn't sound like himself. He wasn't supposed to, wasn't allowed to. He didn't allow himself to linger on the thoughts as he looked up, motioning for his editor to talk.

Talk he did as he quickly relayed the previous conversation to me, "Uchiha-sama and I were just talking about the details of the project he wants you to complete. It really would do you better if you actually listened to the client or your boss once in a while." _**'Ah, Izusu is really a picture of competence unlike you kit.**_'

_'Shut up Kyuu_.' "I apologize for my inattentiveness, but it's not my fault you're boring." Naruto smirked under the mask as his editor glared harshly at him. It really was too much fun teasing Izusu-san, and after all, it just wasn't a complete week without his twenty-nine year old editor threatened to end his life.

"At any rate, Kyuubi sensei, I will inform you of your new project when the opportunity presents itself next week," the Uchiha smirked before leaving. "Oh, and please don't insult our company by pulling the stunt you did today. I will not permit Chidori Publishers to make any false excuses for your inattentiveness."

"Wouldn't expect ya to Teme," muttered the masked blonde. He heard a growled, 'come again?' from the teme in front of him. "I said of course Uchiha," Naruto practically sneered.

Satisfied with the state he was leaving the famed Kyuubi-sensei in, Sasuke left smirking.

Naruto on the other hand was fuming, how dare the Uchiha act like he owned Naruto. Granted that he didn't know it was Naruto, and that Naruto actually wrote for the company exclusively, which kind of made him a lowly employee, it didn't mean he had to treat him like shit.

"At any rate Kyuubi-sensei, your interview will take precedent over everything else, so you can go now because that was all we really needed to discuss. Also since Uchiha-sama wants you to do a project for him, we don't need to go over your next novel." Naruto smiled, daring to hope, at least until those words left Izusu-san's mouth, "Until next week at least." Okay hope gone.

Smirking Naruto spoke, "You really are the devil you know that Izusu-san?" The Dark haired brunette smirked, and waved him off.

The blonde went behind the screen and changed into his uniform for school, shoving his drab disguise into a sports bag.

He calmly made his way out the window, down the fire escape and toward the school. He texted his buddies to tell them he was on his way before hailing another cab. He made it ten minutes after the second period began. Checking in with the office and getting a tardy pass and bitched out by the headmaster he quickly made his way to Iruka's classroom.

He gave his late pass to Iruka-sensei and then turned to sit in his seat between Gaara and Kiba. Calmly he sighed. That had been a total waste of a morning. Nothing got done and now Sasuke wanted him to make him a pretty picture. It didn't matter he was nothing more than a tool for others to use. After all He had abandoned him long ago along with his mother.

He groaned and allowed his head to fall upon the keyboard. The resulting loud sound alerted the lithe redhead and the larger brunette. Gaara raised his nonexistent eyebrow and calmly left him to drown in misery, Naruto would tell them the trouble eventually.

Kiba on the other hand, was a different story. He leaned over and asked calmly, "What's up Foxy?" Naruto mumbled an unintelligible response, so he tried again. "Yo Blondie, you okay?"

"Just fucking peachy, as a matter of fact I may even make this day a fucking holiday with how great I am doing so far. I swear God must love me today." Naruto mumbled without breaking a sweat.

"Jeez, never mind. What the hell's shoved up your ass? Your acting like the Uchiha, maybe it's a bug going around," he trailed off and Naruto felt a smidgen of guilt that made his bad mood slightly worse.

He huffed, and looked up prepared to apologize when someone put their arm around his neck. Without looking he flipped them around and pinned them to the floor of the classroom. "ITAI!!" The scream snapped Naruto out of whatever fantasy land he had been in and his eyesight cleared to find himself pinning Ino to the floor.

He quickly let go of the girl's arm, silently freaking out when she got up and advanced on him with a ball-point pen. "I'm sorry Ino, but really you shouldn't sneak up on me!!" He ran from the other blonde when she didn't stop and hid behind Gaara. Gaara blinked at her and calmly returned to his transcription of the dictation file on the CD, completely ignoring the situation. Naruto whined loudly, and was soon accompanied by a loud smack as Ino picked up a book and threw it at his head. "Itai! Gomen-nasai!"

She advanced with another book in her hand, before having it taken out of her hand and being pulled into a hard chest. "Shika!!" She smiled the very picture of a girl in love. Naruto glanced at his best friend over the young couple's shoulder, and watched as Kiba motioned to them, and smiled sadly, shrugging his shoulders as if to say, 'What can you do, the boy doesn't like me the way he loves her.'

Naruto's eyes softened as he saw his hurt friend sit back down and turn away from the heart braking scene. Looking back at the boy and the girl in front of him, he spoke, "_Merci_, (2) Shikamaru-san." He bowed as he spoke and came out from behind his friend. Everyone looked puzzled at him but shrugged it off when Shikamaru did.

"Troublesome." He sighed, and Naruto caught the look he shot at Kiba as he made his way back to the computer he was assigned.

"Anyways, Naruto the reason I came over here in the first place is to tell you that I'm coming over to your house today to see the painting, no matter what. Whether I have to stalk you or you'll take me there willingly, doesn't matter much to me, although you could always call the cops and have me brought up on Stalker Charges like Sasuke-kun did with Forehead so I'd rather be taken to your home willingly rather than busting out my old cameo-cloak again. God, I miss Sparky."

"Um, Sparky?" The blonde male backed away slightly, while the onlookers smirked.

"I named my cloak, so what?" Her eyes looked almost shiftily and Naruto didn't want to get another book thrown at him so he kept his mouth shut, unfortunately she kept talking, "So you don't name the things important to you?"

"Kind of, the things important to me tend to be living, you know, in the sense they usually have names already?" Ino glared at him as if to say, 'That's not what I meant idiot.' "At any rate, you wanted to go over to my house today?" She smiled and nodded, "I don't know about today, I have an appointment with my cardiologist about refilling my medicine."

"Cardiologist? You have a cardiologist?" asked Neji, who just came into the classroom with the asshole of all assholes, the Uchiha. Naruto's eyes widened, he didn't notice they both were gone. He looked at Gaara who acknowledged his boyfriend with a slight tilt of his head.

"Yes, I have a cardiologist. His name's Fredrich, Kiba's older sister had a crush on him at one time. I also think-" Kiba shot out of his chair and covered Naruto's mouth with his hand blushing. The blonde's eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth as much as he could and outright licked his friend's hand.

Kiba pulled his hand away and yelled at his fox like friend, "EW!! THAT IS SO GROSS!!! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!"

Naruto grimaced, "It was gross to me too." He wiped his hand on his pants, and looked back at the others waiting for him to continue what he had been saying. "What was I saying again?"

"Why you have a cardiologist, Kitsune," Gaara said, looking up from his computer.

"Ah, arigato-gozaimasu Niichan." Naruto straightened his uniform and gauged the time from his watch. Two minutes to the bell, okay maybe if he played his cards right he'd escape from this without them knowing any thing more than they need to. "Well, you see..."

The telephone rang in the classroom, interrupting the conversation that was going on all around. Naruto along with the rest of the class froze, being polite enough to discontinue all conversation, at least until Iruka-sensei looked at Naruto and motioned him to the phone, "Naruto-kun, here, he says he's Deidara?"

Naruto's eyes widened and he made his way to the phone. Once he picked it up, the bell rang but still no one moved. "What do you want?" he questioned in flawless French. That was when everyone sighed, deciding to leave; obviously Naruto didn't want anyone to overhear the conversation.

"Aww, no _'how are you_,' _'are you eating well,'_ or even a _'hello_?'" His older brother's voice greeted him on the other line.

Naruto glared at the wall, "You're not good enough for it, asshat." By this time he knew he was pouting childishly, but he couldn't help it. There were only six people in the world that could reduce him to this, and they were his asshat brother, Gaara, Kiba, Hana Inuzuka, Ms. Inuzuka, Temari, and unfortunately now, Sasuke Uchiha.

He listened unenthusiastically to the other blonde on the line while his eyes scanned the almost empty room. Gaara and Kiba were watching him worriedly, only knowing his side of the conversation, Neji and Sasuke were distracting the sensei, and Shikamaru kept his dazed but focused eyes on Kiba. All of those scenes became blurry as Naruto discarded his glasses onto the desk in front of him, "All I'm saying little brother is that you need to become more enthusiastic when talking to people on the phone, otherwise they start feeling unloved."

"I don't need a Fucking lecture from you of all people about love," He hissed into the phone, still speaking in his native tongue. Gaara and Kiba heard this and were instantly on guard, with worried looks on their faces. Naruto felt slightly guilty for doing that to his friends so he turned away and sighed to get his runaway emotions under control. "What is it that you found a need to stalk me for?"

"We'll get to that, yeah?" That bastard. The nerve of him. "So how's work? Destroyed anyone's image of the world lately?"

Naruto didn't feel like playing his brother's games any longer, so he had the satisfaction of slamming down the phone.

He set a false smile on his face even though he felt like screaming, and turned to his friends. Calmly switching out of French he spoke, "I think he had to go, you know save the world, make art a bang. The usual." Naruto watched as the worried looks faded slightly, but they didn't leave all the way. He tried to make his smile seem more real so he picked up his glasses and put them back on to his face, calmly crossing the room to gather up his crap next to his friends. Gaara sighed and logged out of all of the computers, while Kiba placed his hand in a comforting manner on Naruto's shoulder. The blonde shook his head and tilted it toward the others in the room, causing the brunette to narrow his brown eyes and bare his fangs slightly. Naruto smirked and pushed the other's head slightly to the left and Gaara grabbed both collars, and physically dragged each out of the room, leaving the other three students wondering what the fuck just happened.

Yeah, Naruto tended to do that to people.

* * *

***Skip to after school* **

**- Naruto P.O.V. -**

I explained what Aniki said to the other two before School ended today, and Gaara told me what I had missed in school this morning, and Ino cornered me commanding me to take her and the others to my house. Thus was the reason I was sitting in a very nice car on my way home with that hormone crazed girl and her camouflage cloak apparently affectionately named 'Sparky.'

Yeah, it was odd. I knew I should have stayed home, in bed today, regardless of the ass-kicking that Izusu-san would have given me. But then again life didn't work out the way any one wanted it to. Ever.

_**'Don't you think you're being cynical Kit? That's my job.'**_ I could practically see him flicking his tail at me. Stupid old fox. 'I heard that kit,' the demon kitsune's sultry deep voice trailed out to my own consciousness.

Damn fox.

"Hey, Foxy we're here." Kiba's voice drowned out the words that were surely to come from the old asshat.

"I can see that, Inu," I said calmly. Once Neji, who was driving, pulled up next to my house I stepped out and made my way to the door. I looked around the door trying to remember where the spare key was when Kiba came up behind him, pulling the key out of his pocket. "Thanks."

"No problem. Are you okay though?" I looked up at my dog-like friend and smiled at the concern lying in his brown eyes.

"Just tired. Dealing with assholes all day tends to do that to you," I spoke wearily. '_**The day is not done Kit!**_' I scowled. 'Thanks Kyuu. Really thanks, I could have just gone on ignorant of life for the rest of the day, but you really have to bring it up don't you?'

Kiba smirked as if he could hear the Fox and me arguing in my head. I threw a dirty look at him and he widened his grin in response. Sighing softly I pushed open _The Door of No Return_. No seriously, that's what the door is named. The names even carved into it if you look hard enough you could find it.

At any rate, I walked calmly in and made my way over to the wall panel to disengage the alarm system, only to find it already off. I blinked and shrugged my shoulders. It didn't concern me very much; Tsunade had a remote turn off point at the school. I shrugged my shoulders and calmly dropped my bag from school and work on the table next to the fern hiding the alarm panel.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing?" I looked back almost surprised that they were here. It only took me a few minutes to forget, that in itself was odd. My eyes automatically searched for the one who talked and I found her. I didn't really remember her name, but she did remind me strongly of Gaara's boyfriend.

"Turning off the alarm system. Believe me this trip will be way less awkward without having the cops show up. You have no idea how that would complicate things, like that time Hana-neechan and Kiba forgot the alarm and just walked in to grab my bag. That was a mess," I shrugged and turned to look at Gaara.

The redhead was smirking, "Your expression was funny when they showed up on the eleven o'clock news, though." He started to go toward the kitchen, probably intent on a drink.

I followed him, calling out to my best friend, "I was still recovering, and it couldn't have been helped." He chuckled and I felt safe and warm all at once. His laughter, since it was so rare, tended to make anyone feel happy.

I moved toward the cabinet while Gaara put on the water, and got out the tea leaves. I looked up as someone else entered the kitchen. It was Kiba who nodded and I took it as the agreement to take over helping Gaara make the tea for the 'guests.'

I walked into the living room where Kiba had told them to go, and motioned for them to follow me up the stairs to my room. I moved to the box with the various half-finished paintings within it, and smiled as I looked through them. I quickly found the one that Ino wanted to see and pulled it out.

The strokes of the paint brush had been hurried, and I had been listening to something fast. I hated this painting for it could have been better. I hated myself because I could have been better.

At any rate, I calmly pulled out the tube and opened it, calmly shaking out the rolled painting and un-rolling it. I smiled lightly and showed the painting to Ino, who was quite shocked when she saw I was carelessly handling the 'work of art' she seemed to be so fascinated by.

She studied it and then instantly turned her eyes to the flamboyant signature in the dark red ink spelling out for her it was me. Or well the other me, the one I usually kept under lock and key around people I didn't trust.

And I. Don't. Trust. Any. Of. Them.

I sighed and laid the painting on the bed and moved to my desk while most of them examined the painting. I laid my head on my desk, a headache was pounding behind my eyes, and I was just mostly surprised no one noticed it. Suddenly I remember Dei's voice coming to me, '"No story really ends with a happy ending. Eventually everything ends with death."' I opened my eyes and sat up startled when someone touched my shoulder.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" I looked panicked into warm pupil-less eyes. It was the younger Hyuuga, um... Hinata, right?

"I'm just tired, Hyuuga-san, nothing to worry about." 'And as Kyuubi so eloquently put it, I've still got a hell of a night to get through.' I sighed, before smiling at the girl.

I think both Kiba and Gaara saw this and hurried the others out the door, because before an hour was up, I was alone. And I was grateful, my head hurt like some random elf decided to pound my brain with a dwarf's hammer. I sighed, headache worsening because of the metaphor. Or simile, whatever, I never really was that good at identifying them, I just knew how to use them effectively. After all where the hell would I need to use that shit in the real world? It's not like some psycho would hold a fucking gun to my head and ask me where the capital of Monaco is, or what's the difference between foreshadowing and spoilers?

I sighed and walked upstairs to start getting ready for tonight.

* * *

1- Got the Idea from XXX-holic Vol. 1 when Yuuko was telling Watanuki what Hitsuzen was. Lol, that and Tsubasa is my new obsession, and the next manga series I'm buying.

2- Merci = thank you in French

* * *

**A/n**: Sorry for the late as hell update!!! Please forgive me!!! Meow!!

Life just been made of suck lately, and the muses haven't smiled down on me in a while. I guess I must have offended them somehow...

At any rate please Review!

I love you all!!


	12. Hidden Answers

Started: 6:29 PM 4/7/2010  
Finished: 3:50 PM 7/19/2010  
Posted: 7:10 PM 8/14/2010  
Edited: 7:16 PM 7/26/2010

* * *

**A/n:** Okay Great news! I broke a hundred reviews! YAY! Group hug OF YOUTH for everyone!

I went back and read through my reviews and all I gotta say is I love you guys. *Cries* All my reviewers are amazing and this Chapter is dedicated to all of you.

Woo! Do the wave! ~~~~

*Still crying* Please Enjoy. I need some tissues...

* * *

**Warning: There's a lemon in this chapter, and I really don't think it's any good. It's my first one, but I'm warning you now, please don't leave me any nasty reviews, all flames will be printed off and burned to roast marshmallows. As for those of you who aren't ready to read a lemon, I'll warn you again right before, so you don't have read it if you don't want to. '/x/' Please enjoy.**

* * *

_/italics/ _- Dream

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Hidden Answers**

**Naruto P.O.V.**

I looked at myself in the mirror and grinned. 'Oh hell yeah, I'm going to give some poor child nightmares tonight!' I was wearing what I usually wore when going out in public as Kyuubi. I had it custom made to hide every aspect of myself while still allowing me to move freely enough to do whatever I needed to do, like, you know, paint.

I walked down to the car to take me to the studio from the office, which was like ten miles away. I wasn't going to walk, fuck that. Anyway, once we got there I was mobbed by cameras and fans all begging me to sign their books and random collectables. Then there was that one girl who begged me to sign her brassiere...

Okay moving on...

All I could do was keep walking forward and praise whatever deity that there were guards on every side of me protecting me from the crowd. I made it in with all my limbs still attached, thankfully. I smiled at the bodyguard before I realized that they couldn't see it. Oops... Maybe I should say something...

Too late.

The guy was gone, and replaced with another with too much teeth in his smile. "What an honor it is to finally meet you, Kyuubi-sensei! Let me please express my gratitude for your agreement to come on our show. Please also allow me to say what a privilege it is for all of us at the Chi (1) Studios, for your being here." I stared blankly at him and I guess he caught his mistake, "Oh I apologize for not introducing myself earlier, I am Executive Producer Hamiyama, and I coordinate for the show." I continued staring blankly at him. I think it really unnerved him because he started to look for a way out. I smiled when he called out to Izusu-san from somewhere behind me.

Now let me tell you this before we get any more into this part of my story, I believe the mark of a good editor is someone who isn't blinded by fame, someone who can stand up to the writer and force them to write, even intimidate them a little. I think it's someone who the respects the writer and in return is respected by them.

Izusu-san, on the other hand, is quite frankly, not one. You see, the reason I say this is because Isuzu-san is easily intimidated, can't really stand up to many people, and can really grovel when there is someone he admires in the room. I bring this up because right now, this is what I'm talking about.

It seems that Hamiyama-san is someone that intimidates, fascinates, and star strikes Izusu-san. I watched my Editor make a fool out of himself until a certain hairstyle caught my eye. _'Holy shit! Teme's here too?'_

**'He said he would be kit. Don't you remember it was when we were talking?' **I tilted my head thinking, and trying to remember. **'Don't strain yourself.'**

I snapped out of it and started to pout, _'Shut up Kyuu.'_ I heard the dark chuckles echoing around my head, and felt comforted. I swear I would die before admitting that when Kyuubi laughed in my head, I always felt safe, even if he was laughing mockingly at me.

At any rate, it seems that Izusu-san remembered he had a spine, because he turned to glare at me. It seems as though when I was spacing out that what's-his-face told on me. I sighed, nothing is going right today.

"What's your next project, Sensei?" I stared at the woman sitting across from me. She was pretty, _'make that very pretty,'_ I thought when she smiled slowly and sweetly at the audience. I sighed, Diana Spacey (2) former FBI agent in the U.S. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and (3) outgoing disposition, a killer body, (according to Jiraiya) and kicked major ass, at least that's what I got from her file. Her career was super clean, but due to an injury she left the force, and came to Japan to... err- "heal her broken heart," or at least that's what she said in her autobiography. Apparently her childhood friend told her he only loved her as a sister and it tore her apart.

Once I agreed to this god-forsaken thing, I researched every one of the mother-fuckers who ran the show until I found out everything there was to know. It's good to know things.

Back to the present, I felt the trickle of sweat mark a trail down my cheek. It was hot under the spotlights that lit up the stage, plus I was wearing all that fabric in order to keep my privacy, I could feel another headache threatening to appear, but I was still sitting there in that damned chair, answering the meaningless questions that she posed to me. Not that I would ever tell her that.

Suddenly I became more aware of the dozens of people waiting for my answer, and I quickly tried to remember the question. **'She wants to know about your next project, kit.'**

_'Thanks Kyuu._' I smiled before opening my mouth to reply to her question, "I haven't a single clue. I was going to start on another book, but you know, my boss requested something from me. I'll probably do that before anything else."

Diana smiled again before turning to her notes, "Kyuubi-sensei, we ran a contest a while back where we were giving away two first editions of your new book, "To Love a Witch." I was wondering if you'd sign these books for us, to you know, and give the winners something extra?" She reached into the box that was hidden from the cameras next to her seat, pulling out two hard bound copies of the coveted first edition.

I knew they were going to ask this of me, thanks to Izusu-san, and brought my favorite red pen with the special shade of ink in it. I felt touched that they were going to ask me this, but at the same time, irritated because they made it so that I really couldn't refuse. "Of course I would Diana-san." I held out my hand for the two books, and she gave them to me.

Signing them quickly, I gave them back to her and she turned to the cameras, "Also to the viewers at home and here in the studio, we will announce the winners at the end of our show." She called an assistant to her to give the books to them to set up the prize showcase prior to shifting her attention back to me. "Now to continue the questions, this was sent in from one of our viewers, Blkshepflwrs, What do you do in your free time, Kyuubi-sensei?"

I smiled, remembering the reason that Mademoiselle Spacey's show was so popular. She didn't just ask her questions but she gave her viewers a chance to ask their own in a random lot drawing. I answered, allowing the smile to show in my voice regardless of the voice changer, "What free time? I don't really have any, but when I do get free time I just listen to music and hang out with the people I love. I also cook, but that doesn't count because I need to do that to live." The audience laughed politely at this. I rolled my eyes in response, letting my smile fade. "Your next question, Diana-san?"

"Just Di will do, sensei," She replied her eyes sparkling in amusement.

I allowed my grin to come back, "Then Di, you may call me Kyuu; it seems to be a fair trade, yes?"

She blushed brilliantly, and nodded. "Kyuu-sensei, I must ask you are you going to continue the witch series?"

"Maybe," I said. I really wasn't sure on that one. She took it all in stride instead of demanding a definite answer so my respect for the woman rose.

I still didn't trust her though.

She took a look at her next question, "How do you get your ideas sensei?"

I grinned brighter at the question, "Easy music is such a wonderful thing. It creates images in your mind, and you feel it throughout your body, pulsating lazily or quickly depending on the song. Sometimes the images that the music creates make a story, all I do is put that story on paper, usually revising it until I have something I can show publicly." I shrugged and continued my answer, "Also dreams do play a good part in the story as well. My first novel was a dream before it became my reality, boosting me up into what most call stardom."

Her eyes brightened and I relaxed a little, "What kind of music do you listen to?"

"Any kind, as long as it grabs my attention. I listen to anything; I literally have the equivalent to days of music on my computer and my Ipod." That was true. Music really takes away the pain and the memories by filling my mind with fantasies of a world that never existed. My smile faded before I mentally shook it off. I couldn't step off that cliff right now, right in front of these people.

The woman across from me didn't notice my internal distress and just continued on with her next inquiry, "Are you going to continue your images of magic portraits?"

I thought about that one, and shook my head. "No, I'm starting on gods and goddesses, and Angels." Sasuke's sinfully delicious appearance came to me and I blushed, when his image smirked at me. _'Now why did the teme pop into my face just then?'_

A dark sexy voice came out of my deepest recesses of my mind, _'I was wrong before kit, you're not just interested._' I froze; there was just something about that sentence that just made me want to lock myself in my room and freak out. I broke out of my trance when an amused chuckle reached my consciousness. _'Breathe baka; this is not the time to freak out._' With that and a flick of a fiery red tail, Kyuubi fell silent.

I turned myself back to the woman asking me questions, still focused on the new revelation about that.

When I went home I was exhausted. The interview was going to be shown sometime next week, but they still had me stay overtime in order to get it all perfect. In other words, Isuzu-san threatened to have my head and my soul if I didn't. But of course the real threat was much more vicious and mean and included more variations of the word '_fuck_' in it than I can count.

Damn, he has quite the mouth on him. Damn you no kinky thoughts.

Anyway, I sat down on my bed knowing better than to try to rub away the head ache, while I had my sketch pad open and various drawings spread across the room floor.

They were pencil drawings of a certain Uchiha, ones from way too many angles to be healthy. Not for the subject, but for me. I couldn't believe it. I have been too obsessed with the bloody Uchiha...

This had to stop.

That night as I laid in bed going to sleep after putting all the drawings away, I dreamed, not just any dream, something that confused me more than anything...

**_~*~Lemon Begin~*~_**

_I was pushed up against a door that I didn't recognize, moaning loudly. The only thing I could see was a head of midnight black almost blue hair as I was given the most incredible pleasure that I had ever imagined. I clutched helplessly onto the hair, thrusting upwards into the warm wet heat that encircled my length. The person in front of me seemed to enjoy being choked, for he moaned sending delicious vibrations around my cock._

_I threw my head back and let out a scream as I came into the other's mouth. Panting, I closed my azure eyes and slumped against the wall. I vaguely felt myself slipping out of a smirking mouth before felling a hard body slid up my own. I blushed when I felt just how hard my companion was._

_My blush became deeper when he lifted my chin, and paused causing me to open my eyes. His beautiful face hovered near me, close enough to kiss. I blinked when I saw his smirk widen before he opened his mouth and ordered huskily, "Kiss me."_

_I could feel my face get hotter, but my eyes slid down his face, caressing everything I saw with an unknowing smoldering gaze, before landing on his lips. I watched as his tongue slipped out and licked his lips invitingly, and promptly turned my brain to mush. Almost unconsciously I followed his wet muscle back into his mouth, playing languidly, before allowing him to explore my own. I could taste myself mixed in with his unique taste of cinnamon and coffee. It surprised me that instead of disgusting me, it actually turned me on and soon I was as hard as he was._

_I moaned in disappointment when he ended the kiss to allow us to catch our breaths, I never hated the life-giving source as much as I did then. I quickly pressed my lips back against his, and parted my lips to allow him access. He didn't take the bait, but rather worried my bottom lip with nips and licks. "S-s-Sasuke, s-stop teasing," I panted out._

_The pale beauty before me pulled back and graced me with a breath taking smile, "Of course, my sweet, little Naru-chan." Before placing two fingers on my lips, and in that husky, sexy voice he said, "Suck." One word, it was only one word, yet it still almost made me cream myself again, especially when he leaned in again and started to nip and bite at my neck. I opened my mouth to moan his name again, but he shoved his long pale digits between my lips forcing me to cover them with my saliva._

_Rolling my tongue around his fingers I tried to copy what Sasuke had done to me earlier while he preformed his mockery of a vampire on my neck, providing more than enough distraction to make the task difficult. He moaned into my neck when I gave a particularly hard suck before pulling the fingers from my mouth, making me whine in disappointment._

_He pulled me in for another mind-blowing kiss as he slowly trailed his fingers down my body. Sasuke surprised me again as he lifted my legs and wrapped them around his waist as his still wet fingers circled my entrance, before one plunged in. I opened my mouth in a silent cry, allowing him to kiss me again. The raven began to mimic what was soon to come with his fingers, barely pausing to shove another in._

_I felt the tears run down my face as Sasuke attempted to comfort me with sweet kisses and small licks here and there. He started to scissor his fingers apart and I moaned out his name. When he hit a place deep within me, I nearly screamed, "SA-suke!"_

_He smirked and mumbled, "Found it." Sasuke brushed his fingers against that spot a few more times before ripping his fingers from me. I whimpered in disappointment at the empty feeling, when he placed his rock-hard cock at the entrance. I blushed darker than before, when all of a sudden there came a buzzing noise. I became confused, as it got louder and louder._

_**~*~Lemon End~*~**_

Back in the real world I fell out of my tangled sheets and onto the floor. I looked around disheveled and muddled. I looked at the clock which was still buzzing and suddenly my dream came back to me when I glanced around me at my messy sheets, then blushed and swore, "FUCK!"

* * *

**1- **Chi - short for Chidori, but I'm thinking you probably knew that already, my smart ducky readers. : P

**2- **She's that bad-ass female FBI agent from FAKE. I love her, so I just had to borrow her for a bit and put her in here. Of course I don't own FAKE but I'll just use my favorite female agent here. ^w^

**3-** Fuck it, I don't freaking know her damn eye color. Nothing will tell me. Shit. .

* * *

**A/n:** My first lemon... '/./' Wow. So I guess that's what you get when I am hyped up on both coffee and porn.

Sorry it's so short. Please don't kill me.


End file.
